Falling For You Revised
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: Sasuke is force to move when Kakashi gets a transfer. What happens when she starts falling for Kiba and Naruto at the same time? What about when her brother comes into the picture? NaruSasu KibaSasu FemSasu
1. First Impressions

**Shelly's Note: I didn't do much for revisions...just added a few lines...If you've already read the story and remember what it is about you don't need to go back and reread it...there will be 14 chapters and they are all written....I think I usually start off my stories liking them...then I get lazy and well I need to take some more time on them...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Impressions**

Long blackish-blue hair cascaded to the middle of her back in layers, dark eyes watched as the sun set in a beautiful red and orange color. Her dark hair fell into her face as she leaned against the railing of the balcony she was standing on. "Sasuke?" the voice of her adopted father said.

The dark haired teen turned toward the grey haired, though not very old, man, "What?"

"There's something we need to talk about," he said as he sat on one of the chairs on the balcony. "You're not going to like it." He wouldn't look at her directly and she should have known that was a bad sign.

She raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"We're moving," he said, deciding it would best just to say it, rather than to dance around the truth.

"What?" she asked as her usually bored expression faltered, her eyes widened, and jaw dropped. "When?" she asked in disbelief as she felt her world had just been turned upside down. She didn't want to move, her whole life, was in this one town.

"This weekend," he said, once again not making eye contact.

"But, I don't want to move," she protested.

"Too bad, I got transferred," he said sternly, though he hated her to be angry with him, he knew it was part of being her parent.

"How far are we moving?" she asked.

He sighed; he knew she wouldn't like it, which why he prolonged telling her, "To Konoha."

"KONOHA! I can't move there, they'll hate me!" she said, forgetting about her usual mask.

"They aren't going to hate you because of a school rivalry," Kakashi said as he pulled his normal porn book out of his pocket. He needed something to distract him from the teenager in front of him and the book did just that.

She grabbed the book from him, "This is no time for porn!"

He raised an eyebrow, "There's nothing I can do about it."

"What about Suigetsu, and Karin, and Juugo? You just expect me to leave them?" she asked with a glare. "Do you even care?"

"I told you there's nothing I can do."

"Where are we going to live? Have you gone and looked at houses without me too?" she growled, hating that all the decisions were being made without her.

"Well, not exactly, you see we're going to stay at my friend's house until we find a place of our own," Kakashi said as he stole his book back. He didn't particularly want to see the look on her face when she reacted.

"How long have you known about this?" she asked getting angrier.

"About a month," he said, knowing she wouldn't take it well. She hated when things were kept from her and he was usually good about telling her things. However, this time he couldn't find it in him to do so.

"And you didn't tell me sooner why?" she asked with a glare. She was angry and annoyed. At least if he had told her she could have had time to say goodbye.

"Well you see I was going to and I…" he started to tell her one of his many excuses that she knew he had lined up, however she didn't want to hear it.

"Forget it; I don't want another lame excuse," Sasuke said as she walked away and toward the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"Out," she said as she slammed the door behind her. She was angry and needed to get away. She needed some fresh air so that she wouldn't break something.

'_Well that went better than expected,'_ Kakashi thought as he went back to his book.

Sasuke started down the street, away from her house, and toward her usual hang out - Hebi. It was a place for teens to hang out; they had coffee, poetry reading, performers, and an abundance of couches and tables. It was her place to relax, to clear her mind, and most of all just to get away from everything, or at least that's what she thought.

She walked into the dark lit place to find her boy friend, Suigetsu, and her best friend, Karin, making out on one of the couches. Her eyes widened, _'Can nothing go right for me today?'_ It was like the day from hell and part of her just wanted it to end.

They both broke apart to see her just standing behind them, her mask failing her once again as her mouth hung open a little and her eyes were fighting back tears. Part of her actually loved the man that was on the couch; the other part was asking her, _'What were you thinking, dating him?' _She took a few steps back before she turned around and stormed out of the café.

As she walked down the steps, Juugo was walking up and said, "Sasuke are you okay?"

She just threw her hands up, as if saying stop, and said, "Not now Juugo." She knew the pain was written all over her face, as was the anger, but at that point she didn't care. All that mattered was getting away from the cafe.

The door to the café opened, "Sasuke we can explain."

"Stay the fuck away from me," said Sasuke as her eyes seemed to try to burn a hole through the two. The anger was taking over, trying to hide the pain. She would not show weakness, she would not be so foolish as to let that emotion get the best of her.

"Sasuke, please," Karin said, trying to act as if she were a good friend.

"Why should I listen to a word you guys say?" she said, an obviously hurt tone in her voice. She wanted to kill Karin, but she refrained, knowing she was above that.

"Please…" Suigetsu pleaded.

"I guess you'll be happy to know I'm moving, you can have him all to yourself," Sasuke said to Karin as she turned her back on them and walked back home. She had never felt such a mixture of anger and sadness in her life. Though she knew she was heartbroken and the feeling would pass, it felt like it never would.

"What just happened?" Juugo asked once Sasuke was out of hearing reach.

"Sasuke walked in on us kissing," Karin said as she looked down. She was ashamed at herself for doing such a thing.

"You're idiots," Juugo said as he walked up the stairs and into the café.

* * *

Sasuke walked in her house and took her shoes off before proceeding up the stairs. She was trying to be as quiet as possible so that Kakashi wouldn't her hear. Unfortunately, for her, Kakashi walked in the room and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said as she put up her emotional wall and continued up the stairs.

However, Kakashi didn't give up that easy and followed her with a sigh, "Just tell me what's wrong…are you still upset about the moving." He didn't understand, when she left she was just angry, and when she came back she was on the verge of tears.

"No, just leave me alone," she said as she slammed her door in his face.

He sighed and went to his room, _'This is going to be a long week.'_

* * *

Blue eyes concentrated on a TV screen as the blonde haired boy "stabbed" his opponent. The tan hands quickly pressed the buttons on the orange controller. His brunette opponent sat next to him with a white controller trying to beat the blonde. The door swung open with a "Naruto!"

Said boy fell out of his seat and dropped his controller, causing the brunette to "kill" him. He let out a curse and started to pout, as he knew he lost the game. "What?" Naruto whined as he watched his player die.

"I need to talk to you," the older brunette said as he stood in the doorway.

Naruto got up and looked at his friend, "I'll be right back." The brunette nodded to his friend in all orange as he walked out the door.

"What's up?" Naruto said, wanting to get back to his game.

"Well, I know I should have told you this sooner, but…we're going to have some people staying with us," Naruto's guardian, Iruka, said as he nervously waited for the reaction.

"So?" Naruto asked. Naruto was the star football player and Iruka knew how much school sprit he had, and how much he hated the Sound Academy and everyone from it.

Iruka realized he hadn't told him the part that would make him annoyed so he continued, "Well, one's an old friend of mine, and the other is his adopted daughter, they are transferring….from Sound."

"WHAT? No, we can't have some people from the SOUND living HERE," Naruto protested.

"Well, you don't get to make that decision," said Iruka put his foot down. He was the adult and he made the decision, not some football-playing teenager.

"But…"Naruto started to protest once again.

"No buts, this weekend you'll help them move in and you'll be nice," Iruka said sternly. "Or you'll be grounded." Naruto angrily walked back into his room and sat on the chair he had been earlier.

"What was that about?" the brunette, Kiba, asked.

"Some guy and his daughter are coming to live with us," Naruto said in a pouting voice.

"So? What if the girl's hot," Kiba said as he nudged his friend.

"They're from Sound Academy," Naruto explained in a few simple words.

"Ew, why are they coming here?" Kiba asked in a disgusted tone of voice.

"Who cares, I just don't want them here," Naruto crossed his arms.

"Well, maybe it won't be so bad," Kiba said as he moved the controller from his lap to the floor and turned to face Naruto.

"This is going to be horrible, you know how those sound people are, and they all think they're better than everyone else," Naruto said as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Kiba said as he got up. "I better get going; you know how Akamaru gets when I leave him alone too long."

"You act like he's a lover," Naruto laughed.

"He'll eat my bed," Kiba said with a growl at what Naruto was suggesting.

**Saturday**

Their things were packed into the moving van and they were ready to move. It was only about a half an hour drive to their new, temporary, home, but Sasuke wasn't too excited to go. The week had been crappy and the only enjoyment of it was she messed up Suigetsu's beloved car, though he knew it was her he luckily had no evidence she did it.

If there was one thing that he should have known, it was not to piss her off. The last time he did she seduced him into thinking they'd have sex and when he was naked she threw all his clothes, while on fire, into the street and kicked him out without anything to cover himself. The street that day was very busy. They made up eventually, but he had to go and do it again.

Though this time she took her inspiration from a song, as Carrie Underwood said, she took her key to the side of his pretty, little car. Though she wasn't stupid enough to carve her name into the seats, she did take a baseball bat to both headlights and slashed holes in all four tires. You'd think someone would have heard, but no one witnessed it, or maybe no one cared to.

It didn't seem to matter that she was moving; after she found out, he cheated with Karin that alone had broken up their band and friendship. She hated that she didn't have a band anymore, friends she could deal with out, but she loved the feeling of being up on stage.

The raven sighed as she looked out the window. _'This is going to be a long year.'_

The blonde woke up to a loud, "Naruto!"

He rubbed his eyes and looked at Iruka and asked in a tired voice, "What?"

"Get up, you're helping move today," Iruka said as he pulled the blankets off the teen.

"Do I have to?" Naruto whined. He was already not looking forward to the girl and her father moving in with them, he didn't understand why he had to help them move in.

"Yes, get up," Iruka said sternly. He wasn't going to allow the blond to get out of helping.

Naruto got out of bed, though he didn't really want to. He didn't care to meet the people he'd have to share a house with, he didn't care if there was a possibility she could be hot, and he didn't care if they needed help moving in. All he cared about was sleeping, but he couldn't do that. He knew Iruka wouldn't let him sleep, so he would help, but he wouldn't like it.

Iruka saw the blonde get up and was satisfied and left his room. Naruto made his way to the shower and thought, _'After a shower and some ramen, maybe I'll be able to deal with them.'_

After the blonde took his shower, he heard his cell phone go off as it played the chorus to Student Rick's song Falling For You.

'_Falling for you_

_Falling for you_

_I fell for you_

_(I'm falling)_

_Falling for you_

_(I'm falling)_

_Falling for you_

_I fell for you' _(2)

The blonde checked the caller I.D. to see _'Dog Boy'_ on the screen and laughed a little.

"Hey Kiba, what's up?" Naruto said into the phone.

"I'm bored. Is the new girl there yet?" he could practically hear Kiba grin.

Though Kiba couldn't see it, Naruto rolled his eyes, "Girls and Dogs that's all you think about huh?"

"Yeah like you and ramen," Kiba laughed.

"Hm, it's kind of weird that you think about me and ramen," Naruto teased, knowing that he was taking his friends words out of context.

"That's not how I meant it!" Kiba yelled, effectively making Naruto partially deaf.

"Right, anyway if you're bored come help move," Naruto said, thinking if he was forced to, might as well make it more bearable.

"Are they there yet?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah Kiba, I'm holding the phone and carrying large boxes at the same time," Naruto said sarcastically.

"Whatever, I'll be right over," Kiba said, ignoring Naruto's comment.

"Leave your mutt at home," Naruto demanded, though had a feeling he'd be ignored.

"What? I can't hear you," Kiba said with a laugh as he hung up.

Naruto growled a little and got dressed before he went down to try to find some ramen. As the blonde searched the kitchen for his beloved ramen, Iruka came into the kitchen and looked at the blonde.

"What are you looking for?" Iruka asked.

"Ramen," Naruto said as he was about to get onto the counter to look.

"Don't bother," Iruka said as he set the glass of coffee, which was in his hand, next to the sink.

"Why not?" the blonde asked as he looked at Iruka confused.

"We're out, sorry, I guess with the move I forgot," Iruka shrugged.

"But….no ramen?" Naruto asked, as if it were the end of the world.

"You really should eat better anyways," Iruka said.

Naruto sighed and pulled down some cereal. He poured it into a bowl and then went to the fridge to get the milk, which there was little of, and said, "You need to go to the store."

"Yeah, I know," he said.

The front door flew open and a white dog ran in, followed by Kiba. "Hey guys," he said while flashing a smile.

"I thought I said leave the mutt at home," Naruto said, with an un-amused look.

"Oh, I thought you said bring the mutt to my home," Kiba laughed with a smirk as Naruto glared.

"So you've come to help move?" Iruka asked.

"No he came to see if what's his name's daughter is hot," Naruto said as he rolled his eyes. Then he smirked, "But he'd be glad to help too."

"Oh," Iruka said as he rubbed his temples. _'This is going to be a long day.'_

Just then, the sound of a large truck was outside the house. "They must be here," Iruka said.

The three boys walked out to see a grey haired man opening the back of the moving van. Kiba looked for the girl, but didn't see her. "Where's the little girl?" Kiba asked in low voice, so he didn't think that anyone but Naruto would hear, which caused Naruto to laugh.

"He did not just call me a little girl?" Sasuke said as they heard the slamming of the door on the other side of the truck.

"I believe he did," Kakashi said with a laugh.

Kiba looked at confused and turned toward Naruto who just shrugged. Sasuke around from the other side of the van, which caused both boys' eyes to widen and Kiba said, "Damn, she's hot."

Sasuke glared and walked up to them, "If you call me a little girl ever again, I'll turn you into a girl." Kakashi chuckled; he knew she meant her words.

"But what fun would that be for us," Kiba said as he ran a hand down her side.

She grabbed his hand, though not in a loving fashion – more a warning fashion – and said, "Try that again and I'll break your fingers."

"Sasuke, be nice, no scaring the boys," Kakashi said, he wanted her to make friends, not have people be terrified of her.

She dropped his hand, "You're right, especially ones who aren't worth my time." The raven walked over to the moving van and climbed in to help her father.

"Yeah, she wants me," Kiba said with a grin.

"You're in a dream world," Naruto laughed as he looked at Kiba.

"Well, you said you didn't want her right, so you don't mind if I go for her?" Kiba asked as he looked toward the van.

"Good luck with her," Naruto said as he patted his friend on the back. He thought he was crazy for going for her from what he'd seen.

"When I tame that girl, you'll be wishing you didn't pass her up," Kiba said as he smirked.

"Some horses can't be tamed," joked Naruto.

"BOYS STOP COMPARING ME TO A HORSE AND GET YOUR ASSES UP HERE TO HELP," he heard yelled form the moving van.

"That girl has too good of ears," Naruto mumbled. Kiba laughed and the boys made their way to the van.

After about an hour of working, it was hot, they were all sweating and Kiba and Naruto were shirtless. Much to Kiba's dismay, Sasuke wasn't fazed by it. "Maybe she's a lesbian," Kiba said.

"It would be kind of hot to see her make out with a girl, but I doubt it," Naruto said.

"Yeah it would, but why do you doubt it?" Kiba asked as he sat down on a box and took a drink of water. Sasuke was inside away and not within hearing range.

"She doesn't set off my gay-dar, I have a good gay-dar," Naruto said.

Kiba rolled his eyes, "Some people are good at hiding it."

"I guess, but I doubt she is," he shrugged.

"But then why isn't she checking us out?" Kiba asked.

Before Naruto could answer, Sasuke had appeared in the moving van entrance again.

"Stop slacking," she said as she grabbed a box next to Naruto. She found the blonde to be hot, but she'd never admit that, she didn't plan to like it there and finding him hot would make something there okay, and she already found him annoying.

"No need to be rude, teme," Naruto said with a roll of the eyes.

"Just get to work, dobe," she said as he glared at him.

"Don't call me that!" he said with a growl.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve?" she said in a teasing voice and a smirk.

"No," he said with a pout.

"Just get to work, dobe," she smirked as she left.

Kiba's jaw fell open, "So maybe I was wrong."

"What?" Naruto asked confused as he got up.

"Maybe she's into you," he said, which earned him a glare.

"Yeah and did you hear that pigs can fly?" Naruto said sarcastically.

"I'm serious!" Kiba said.

"She called me dobe, that doesn't really sound like she likes me," Naruto said, slightly annoyed with his friend.

"A mere pet name," Kiba said as he stood up.

Naruto picked up a box, "How is that a pet name?"

"I don't know, but girls are weird like that," he shrugged.

"Some how I doubt that. I mean I just met her, only you fall in love at first sight," Naruto said.

"I saw your eyes widened too," he said with a grin as he picked up one of the few boxes left.

"So? She's hot, that doesn't mean anything," Naruto said, defensively.

"If you say so, I'm glad you don't like her, it means I can get with her," Kiba said with a grin.

"As I said, have fun with that," Naruto said as he took one of the boxes inside, away from Kiba and the conversation.

Later that night, Sasuke sat in her room, boxes were all over the floor and the only thing she had out were some clothes, her diary, a pen, and her cell phone. She opened the journal that she wrote in all the time and started to write her latest entry.

"_**Well diary, I was right, it sucks here. The guy's son is a moron, and his friend is even worse. They think I'm some weak little girl, but soon enough they'll find that to be false. Kakashi said I have to be nice, though I don't particularly want to be. It sucks not knowing anyone, but what good are people really? **_

_**I guess I know the dobe, but he's not really someone I'd talk to, ever. I'm not sure why my thoughts keep coming back to him. He looks so freaking cheery all the time, it's really annoying. Then he eats like a lion attacking its prey after it's been starved a few days. Just about everything about him is annoying. So why am I thinking about him? Who knows?"**_

She closed her journal and set it on the box next to the bed. The raven closed her eyes and slowly breathed in and out. _'This is going to be a long year.'_

Meanwhile, Kiba had gone home a few hours before and Naruto was lying on his bed. He wasn't sure why but he couldn't stop thinking about the raven. Sasuke seemed to control his thoughts, yet he didn't even know her, what he did know of her, he didn't like.

The blonde sighed and thought, _'Why am I thinking about her? Just because she's hot doesn't mean I should think about her. There are plenty of hot girls at my school, which I don't keep thinking about, so why is she different? What makes it so I can't get her out of my head? Iruka told me to be nice but it's hard to be nice to her. She's rude, arrogant, standoffish, and I hate her. So why am I thinking about her?'_

Naruto closed his eyes and decided it'd be best not to think about it anymore. He was having the guys over tomorrow, he would ignore the raven, and everything would be back to normal, right? If only it would be that easy, but nothing is ever that easy.

**TBC…**


	2. Music

**Author's Note:**

**I'm writing it like American schooling**

**As always I own nothing**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 2: Music**

Sasuke woke up at six A.M., it was a Sunday, yet she still woke up at the same time she would if it was a school day. The raven was naturally an early riser; she felt sleeping in was a waste of a day. However, Iruka didn't know this little fact about Sasuke and so he was surprised to see the raven when she came into the kitchen. "You don't sleep in?" he asked, thinking it was the normal teenage thing to do.

"Why would I?" she asked as she poured herself some coffee. He decided that she was not a normal teenager at this point.

"I don't know," he said as he watched her drink it without sugar or cream, which confirmed for him that maybe she was just not a normal person. He knew it wasn't right to think that about people, however, he figured that if this was somebody who usually lived peacefully with Kakashi, he could make an exception.

"What?" she asked as she saw the look of shock he was giving her. He was staring at her as if she was some sort of alien and it was making her uncomfortable.

"Nothing," Iruka said as he looked away from the raven.

"Hn," was all she said before walking back to her room, where she would stay for the rest of the morning.

'_Yep, she is definitely not the normal teenager,'_ Iruka thought as he watched her leave. These thoughts stopped though as he felt pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"K…Kakashi?" he asked in shock that the man would wrap his arms around him in the middle of the kitchen. Sure they had done that in private, but not where their kids could walk in at any second.

"Hm?" the silver haired man said as he gave a small kiss to Iruka's neck.

"I told you…not where they might see," Iruka said as he broke out of Kakashi's hold.

"They'll find out sooner or later," he said as he gave the brunette a bored expression.

"Let's make it later," Iruka said, with a look of warning.

Kakashi smirked, "But we'll be doing _other_ things later." Iruka blushed at Kakashi's words, which caused him to smirk even more. He wondered how he was going still going be normal after living with Kakashi, or sane for that matter.

At about eleven A.M. Naruto finally woke up to the sound of his cell phone ringing.

'_Falling for you_

_Falling for you_

_I fell for you_

_(I'm falling)_

_Falling for you_

_(I'm falling)_

_Falling for you_

_I fell for you'_

Naruto's tired eyes scanned the caller I.D. before he answered in a tired voice, "What Kiba?"

"Morning to you too, sunshine, " Kiba said with a laugh.

"I was sleeping," Naruto said with a small growl. He had never liked mornings.

"Well, then it's a good thing I called," Kiba said and Naruto could tell he was smiling on the other end.

"And why is that?" Naruto asked with an annoyed tone.

"Did you forget about practice today at your place?" Kiba asked. "Again," he added after a though.

Naruto sat up quickly, "Oh, fuck, what time is it?"

"Eleven," Kiba laughed, as they were always waking him up.

"How close are you guys to being here?" Naruto asked as he quickly got out of bed.

"About ten minutes," Kiba said.

"I'll see you then," Naruto said as he hung up his phone and ran out of his room. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as she saw Naruto run past her as she made her way to the bathroom.

'_Don't ask, whatever you do Sasuke, don't ask. The dobe will have a stupid answer and you don't really care to listen to him talk.'_ She shook it off and continued her way into the bathroom, which was unfortunately attached to the living room – where Naruto was making all the noise.

He continued to run around, setting up equipment, making sure everything was ready. He looked at the clock to see he had a few minutes and that's when he realized that he was hungry. The blonde put some water into a cup of instant ramen and set the microwave to the correct time. _'Can't go hungry.'_ He heard his stomach growl as the smell started to fill the room.

The microwave beeped as he heard his front door open, "Don't you ever knock?"

The blonde heard a laugh as he grabbed his food and shut the microwave door. Naruto was still in his sleep pants and wife beater that he wore to bed, his hair was messed up, but he didn't care, his friends were used to it. He walked out to see Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji sitting on his couch. The blonde sat down on the chair next to the couch and started devouring his ramen.

"Must you eat like that?" Shikamaru asked, obviously disgusted by his friend's mannerisms.

"Dude, how long have you known him?" Kiba asked as he best friend continued to devour the food like a wild animal.

"Years," Shikamaru sighed, as if it were unfortunate.

"And yet every time he eats you ask him the same question," Kiba laughed, knowing he wasn't going to stop asking, just as Naruto wasn't going to stop eating like an animal.

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes and said, "How troublesome."

The blonde slurped up the last of his ramen as he said, "Shut up and let's practice."

Naruto put the cup of ramen on the coffee table in front of him as he stood up. The rest of the band got up after him, though they weren't really a band, it was more of a past time for them. They would practice to pass the time and play at the talent show, but it was never something they saw themselves doing in the end. Naruto had the equipment set up in the living room, though he knew Iruka wouldn't be very happy with it, he did make sure that nothing breakable would fall as the speakers blasted the music.

Chouji was on the drums, Shikamaru was the bass, Kiba was the guitarist, and Naruto was the vocals. Shikamaru would just lean against the wall or couch as he played, while Kiba would be jumping around and Naruto would be dancing around as much as he could while still being able to sing.

Meanwhile, Sasuke walked into the bathroom. She could smell a distinct smell of men's cologne and aftershave; she hated the smell, though she was happy that there were at least no artificial fruit scents. She found the artificial smell of mangos or cucumbers to be rather unpleasant, she opted for a vanilla scent, which was rather subtle.

She took a deep breath, she needed to relax, and she knew a shower could do that for her. It had been a long week and she knew that it would be a long year, luckily, it seemed silent enough that morning as she leaned against the counter with her head resting in her hands, trying to get the headache that persisted to go away.

The raven placed her shampoo, conditioner, and soap in the shower before undressing. She could hear faint sounds of people talking and the smell of instant ramen fill the air, it was another combination she found rather unappealing, and she knew only one person in the house ate ramen and therefore knew that Naruto had his friends over.

She rolled her eyes at the thought of Naruto and his friends, as she got undressed. Sasuke was used to having her own shower, not having to share with some guys, and certainly not one so far away from her room.

The shower had always been her place to think and relax it reminded her of rain. Most people found rain depressing, but she always loved the rain, it made her feel like the world was riding itself of all the bad toxins. The rain reminded her of her tears that she's cried, and it was always able to cover it up when she cried.

She turned on the shower so that the water was to her liking before she stepped in. She felt the water being to fall on her as her muscles relaxed. Steam filled all around her, she wanted to sing as she normally did when she was in the shower, but with people in the next room, she decided against it.

Her relaxing moment was ruined as she heard the sound of an un-tuned guitar start to play, followed by the guys yelling at Naruto for not tuning it. The raven let out a growl as she became frustrated with her good hearing and their loud voices in the next room.

She poured some vanilla scented shampoo into her palm before rubbing her hands together and massaging them through her long hair. The headache persisted as her shampoo with a made to calm scent made its way into the air.

A few minutes later and she were washing the conditioner from her hair as she heard a now tuned guitar play. Immediately she recognized the somewhat off tune of the song as Puddle of Mudd's song Famous.

She listened to the voice, but she couldn't help but wonder who it was. The voice was rather good at singing, and didn't sound like Naruto's or Kiba's, _'Must be one of his other friends…maybe a friend I should meet.'_

She chuckled to herself at the thought of her being even remotely interested in anyone the dobe knew, because he might actually be like the dobe and she would never date him, or at least that's what she told herself.

The raven finished her shower as the chorus to the song ended for the first time. She still couldn't help but want to know who was singing, but she knew when she walked out to go to her room, she'd find out soon enough.

Though, there was only one problem, she had forgotten the clothes she'd picked out in her room. She cursed herself loudly, though she knew no one else would have heard her.

'_Just act like normal, and maybe they won't notice if you walk out in only a towel.' _She wrapped the towel around her chest so that it covered all her "private" areas, before she walked out.

Naruto abruptly stopped singing as Sasuke walked out of the bathroom, their eyes locked and she had a light shade of pink cover her cheeks. She quickly looked away and started down to her room, when Kiba said, "Hey Sasuke, why are you leaving so soon?"

She turned and glared at him, only to be met with a smirk. Naruto was surprisingly silent as he just continued to stare at her. She was wrapped in a navy blue towel, though much of her legs were showing, her hair was down and wet, and water still lightly drizzled down her body, into places covered by her towel. Her cheeks were lightly painted pink from embarrassment of her position. The raven quickly made it into her room after saying, in her normal expressionless tone, "Shut up dog boy, and learn to play the guitar, I could hear you were off and it wasn't pleasing."

The boys laughed at her comment, except Kiba who pouted. Naruto could feel something inside him flutter as he watched the raven leave into her room. _'Why do I feel this way just by looking at her? Yeah she's hot, but Sakura never makes me feel like this…I can't like her…she's a bitch…she's from sound…I just met her…and Kiba likes her…Damn it what's going on with my life?'_

"Earth to Naruto!" the blonde heard as he snapped out of his thoughts.

"What?" Naruto snapped out of his thoughts.

He heard them all let out little snickers as Kiba said, "You don't like her, my ass."

Naruto quickly tried to cover it up, "I already told you, I agree she's hot, but I definitely do not, nor will I ever, like her."

"Whatever, I'm gonna go for her if you're not," Kiba said with a smirk.

"As I said before, good luck with that," Naruto said as he rolled his eyes.

"How troublesome, Kiba thinks he actually has a chance," Shikamaru said in a bored tone.

Kiba growled at the other boy, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Naruto would have a better chance, she practically told you that you can't play guitar, that's hardly saying that she'd date you," he said, continuing his bored tone.

"She's just playing hard to get," he said, earning a laugh from the other boys.

Sasuke went into her room, and practically collapsed against the door after shutting it behind her._ 'I can't believe I was even remotely embarrassed out there, it's just dobe and his friends.'_

The raven got up with a sigh, and got dressed. She put on a short sleeve black shirt with a red skull on it, which looked like it was dripping blood off it, a black mesh undershirt that was long sleeves and black tight pants with chains connecting the belt hoop, which was on her right hip, with the pocket. Her hair was down straight, weighed down by water. She put on eyeliner and some mascara, though she didn't know why since she wasn't going anywhere. The raven's dark eyes scanned her room, there were boxes piled up and little room to walk, _'Might as well unpack.'_

She eyed the box that held her iPod player and carefully made her way to it. Sasuke opened the box and pulled out the expensive player, as her eyes searched for a plug in. Once she found it, she made her way to it, managing not trip over the boxes. By the time she got to it, she was fed up with it; she angrily plugged it in, grabbed her iPod from her desk, and softly slammed it into the player. She scrolled the artist list until she got to the unknown band of Sharingan and pressed play, though she wasn't sure if listening to her old band would make her happy or sad.

Sasuke heard the lyrics play loudly, her eyes hardened as anger rose inside her. It was one for Suigetsu. It was true, though she wouldn't admit it, that she did love him at one time. And it was true when she walked in on him and Karin that she was heartbroken, but she didn't let it show, and maybe that was her problem, because at the moment she felt like she wanted to throw something.

The guys didn't finish playing as they heard Sasuke's music blasting from her room. "What band is that?" Chouji asked as he ate his chips.

"I've never heard it," Naruto said as he listened to it.

Kakashi ran out into the room, causing all the boys to give him a strange look and Naruto to say, "Kakashi?"

Said silver haired man stopped and looked over toward them, though they could tell he seemed to be in a hurry, "What?"

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke felt the anger build up inside her, as she opened the boxes in her room. Unfortunately, she opened a box that held old pictures and things that Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo gave her. She clutched a picture of the four of them; it was one of the rare times that Sasuke actually had a small smile on her face. The raven's pale hands gripped the picture tighter as the song continued to play. She tried to tell herself that it was fine, that he meant nothing to her, that Karin wasn't her best friend and that all of them never meant a thing to her, but she couldn't.

"I have to go before Sasuke breaks something," he said, causing them to give him more weird looks.

"Why…" Naruto started to ask, but was cut off by the sound of glass breaking against the wall in Sasuke's room.

"Guess I'm too late," he sighed as he started toward Sasuke's room. The four boys exchanged glances and quickly followed behind the silver haired man who was making his way to Sasuke's room as they heard more crashes.

Sasuke threw the picture against the wall as her anger got the best of her. _'FUCK!'_ She knew someone would have heard it, and soon someone would be there, but she really just didn't care. She smirked at how good it felt to hear the picture break, she decided that she liked the way it felt, so she picked up the next thing in the box and threw it at the wall. The raven could hear people coming down the hallway, toward her room, but she didn't care, something inside her took control and she continued to throw things at the wall.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled over the music as he opened the door and made his way to her.

She just ignored him as she picked a mixed CD, that Suigetsu made her, out of the box and was about to throw it at the wall, when Kakashi grabbed her hand. "Sasuke, stop," he said calmly.

The four boys watched with wide eyes as Sasuke dropped the CD. Dark eyes bright blue as Sasuke glared at Naruto as if she was saying 'how dare you be here during a moment of my weakness.' Naruto just looked at Kakashi, who was calming the raven down.

"Boys, can you give a moment?" Kakashi asked as he gave them a 'that was an order' look.

"Come guys," Naruto said as he started towards the living room.

Sasuke watched as the boys walked away, she felt week as she collapsed in Kakashi's arms. "It's okay Sasuke," Kakashi said in a calming voice.

She hated feeling weak, but the song did it to her, she didn't want to think he affected her that much, but it did.

The silver haired man let her down as he made his way to her iPod player. He took the iPod out of the player and put it on the desk. "Come on, let's go for a walk," he said as he held out his hand to her.

Reluctantly, she took his hand. She didn't say anything to him, there was nothing she felt that could say to him.

"We'll clean up the glass later," he said, trying to comfort her.

They walked out of the room, all four of the boys watched as Kakashi and Sasuke walk through the living room. No one dared talked as they walked through the living room. Once Sasuke and Kakashi were out the door Kiba said, "That was crazy!"

"She's crazy," Chouji said, causing all the boys to laugh.

Naruto stared at the door, he didn't know why he was worried, but he couldn't help but worry about the raven.

"So, I take it, the break up affected you more than you said," Kakashi said.

Sasuke looked at the ground as they walked.

"Listen Sasuke, it's okay to admit it," he said as he looked over at her.

She bit her bottom lip, "I can't."

"Sasuke," he said as he stopped. "I know this move has been hard on you."

"You think?" she said harshly.

"Listen, I'm sorry, but you have to learn to control your anger," he said calmly.

"I know," she said, still not making eye contact.

"It'll get better, I promise," he said, trying to reassure her.

"I start school tomorrow, how could it possibly get better?" she frowned as she looked at the ground.

"It won't be so bad," he smiled.

"Kakashi, you aren't good at the comforting thing, so just stop," Sasuke said as she looked up at him.

Kakashi nodded, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she said, though she wasn't sure that she would. They quietly made their way back home. The silence wasn't awkward, it was rather comfortable, but it was walking in the house that was uncomfortable.

The four boys had stopped talking about what had just happened with Sasuke. Kakashi and Sasuke walked in and the room went silent. The raven glared at the boys whom were just staring as she walked into her room. The only thing that all of them knew was that it would be a long year ahead.

That night, Sasuke lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She pulled out her diary; it was the only thing that would clear her mind.

'_**Dear diary,**_

_**Today was not fun. There was nothing going right. It was completely embarrassing. I hated today. I start school tomorrow. It's going to be hell. I have to go to a rival school. I'm starting to think that Kakashi likes to see me suffer…but I know that's not true. I don't know why, but I don't find myself hating dobe. He's so annoying, yet I don't hate him. I should hate him, but I don't. What is going to happen? I have no idea. And it drives me insane.'**_

Sasuke sighed as she closed the book and set it on her nightstand. She decided that thinking wasn't the right thing to do; she decided to go to bed.

Meanwhile, Naruto lay on his bed looking at the ceiling. He felt horrible. He didn't know why but he couldn't help but feel bad for Sasuke. '_I don't understand why I feel like this! I hate how I feel…she is crazy…but I don't understand why I feel like I should protect her…Why does she make me feel like this?'_

He was just very confused. He didn't know why he had the feelings he did toward her. Butterflies welled up in his stomach when he saw her, it as something he couldn't explain. He decided to go to bed; though his mind kept begging the question to why he felt the way, he did, when he'd only known her hardly two days.

**TBC…**


	3. Love Her or Hate Her

**Shelly's Note:**

**As always I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Love Her or Hate Her**

Black eyes opened to the sound of the loud buzz that was her alarm clock going off. She let out a loud groan as she rolled over and slammed her hand down on the clock to stop the infuriating sound coming from the speakers. _'Just lovely the first day of school.' _While she was usually an earlier riser, she still did not want to get up when it came to going to a new school.

The raven rolled out of bed, dreading the day that was to come. She pulled a pair of black tight jeans from her closet along with a dark blue shirt; she figured that most would already hate her, so why bother trying to look good? Sasuke quickly got dressed and ran a brush through her hair before making her way into the kitchen for breakfast.

When the raven walked out, she saw a half-asleep Naruto sitting at the table still in his pajamas. She raised an eyebrow and smirked."Hey dobe," she said in a mocking tone.

He let out a low growl, "Don't call me that!" He was tempted to add 'bitch' at the end, but refrained seeing as Kakashi was in the room.

The silver haired man watched in amusement as the raven and blonde interacted, especially when the blonde opened his eyes more and then could hardly take them off Sasuke.

"Naruto?" Kakashi said with a smirk.

The blonde snapped out of his trance that the raven had somehow put on him without even trying to look good, "What?"

The older man walked over and whispered, "It's not nice to stare."

Naruto turned a light shade of pink as the silver haired man laughed and walked out of the room.

"What's wrong dobe?" Sasuke asked while pulling a bowl for cereal down.

"Nothing, I should go get dressed," Naruto said as he quickly ran off.

'_Well that was weird,'_ Sasuke thought as her dark eyes watched Naruto's retreating back.

The blonde quickly walked into his room and shut the door before letting out a loud sigh. _'What the fuck is going on with me? I can't like her!'_ He shook it off and took a deep breath. The blonde he walked over to his closet and pulled out a pair of blue jeans and an orange shirt.

"Naruto!" he heard yelled from the other room. "It's time to go!"

Sasuke was convinced that it would be a horrible day and nothing could make it better. It wasn't just that she was going to a rival school that had convinced her that the first day would be horrible. It was also the fact that she got a text from the oh so lovely Suigetsu that morning, and once she starts the morning with hearing from someone that the word hate doesn't even describe the amount of dislike she had for, she knew it would be a bad day.

If she was coming from a school like Suna to Konoha, it wouldn't be a big deal, but she just had to come from the one school that every other school seemed to hate – though their biggest rival was Konoha. She took a deep breath as she walked in alone as Naruto quickly found his friends, which seemed to be everyone.

People stared at her as she passed through the halls toward the office to get her schedule. She hated the stares. Some people glared at her, some looked at her as if they were accusing her of a crime, and some even stared at her as if she was the hottest person that they'd ever seen.

All the schools were laid out the same so it wasn't hard for her to figure out where the office was since everyone she came with had ditched her. Kakashi had already known where he'd teach, and Iruka was there to help him, Naruto had gone there for years, and so they all just left her alone to figure it out alone.

"You must be new," a confident voice said from behind her.

The raven turned around to see a teenage boy with long brown hair, odd white eyes, pale skin, dressed in beige shorts and a white shirt. She just raised an eyebrow, "Your point?"

He just smirked, "Someone as pretty as you shouldn't be wandering the halls alone."

Naruto stood across the hall watching it all go down as he felt anger build up inside of him, though he still didn't want to believe that he could possibly like her.

Kiba let out a chuckle, "This should be interesting,"

"Why do you say that?" the blonde asked.

"Well, if she hasn't fallen for me yet, she definitely won't fall for him," Kiba grinned.

"Right," Naruto laughed as he watched the brunette's attempt.

"Look, I'm fine wandering the halls by myself, so if you don't mind, move out of my way," the raven said in an annoyed voice. He still didn't move, but instead put his hand on her shoulder, causing her to get angry. "Get your hand off me," she growled out.

"Just let me show you around," Neji said, not used to being turned down my any of the girls.

"I said remove your hand," she growled out once more.

He just laughed it off, "Just let me…ahhhhhh!"

In a matter of seconds he was on the ground as she grabbed his hand and bent it in a way it should never be bent as she said, "Don't touch me again, or it'll be worse next time."

She threw down his hand toward him and he cradled it to his chest in pain. She just walked away, towards the office, not caring about the whispers that went on about what had just happened.

Naruto stood there in shock, "I'm going to go see what that was about."

The blonde quickly ran to catch up with the raven as Kiba turned to the rest of the guys, "Any of you believe that he doesn't like her?"

They all shook their head and he said, "Me either. Think he'd be mad if I went out with her?"

"How can he if he won't admit he likes her?" Shikamaru said.

"True," the brunette grinned.

"Sasuke!" the blonde called, causing her to pause and turn toward him.

"What dobe?" she sighed.

The blonde caught up with her, "Must you call me that?"

The raven just gave an "Hn" as she continued to walk.

"Wait!" he said, causing her to turn around with an annoyed look on her face.

"What?" She asked again.

"Well, what was with that whole Neji thing? You can't just hurt people when they touch you," Naruto said.

"I told him not to touch me, he didn't listen," she shrruged.

Naruto sighed, "That's not a good enough reason!"

"Look dobe, I can get by on my own, I've taken care of myself for quite some time, leave me alone," she said, obviously annoyed. "I'm not some little girl."

"I was just trying to help," he growled out. "I wasn't the one that called you a little girl and he was just joking, trust me, he's happy you're not little."

"I don't need anyone's help," she said with a glare. "You and your little friends can stay away from me."

"Right, whatever you say," Naruto said as he rolled his eyes and walked away.

Sasuke and Naruto were very annoyed when they found they had practically the same schedule, let alone the fact that every teacher seemed to do things in alphabetical order and since Uzumaki and Uchiha were close, they always seemed to be sitting next to each other. Though Naruto didn't like sitting next to the Uchiha, he found that he also didn't like other guys sitting next to her, flirting with her. On the other hand, any other girls or guys sitting next to her, who were rude to her. The fact was being in class with Sasuke was just a nightmare to him either way.

Lunch wasn't much better for the two of them. The raven wanted to sit alone, though she wasn't actually alone all lunch. First off, Neji tried again, and failed miserably. Then a group of girls tried to bring her down and make her feel bad about herself, and ended up with new hats made out of the disgusting school lunch. The last attempt was Naruto trying to get her to go to his group so people would leave her alone, and to his surprise, she agreed. The raven was regretting going over to the table, as the brunette that was Kiba shamelessly flirted with her the entire time.

"So, what would it take for you to go out with me?" Kiba asked as he stared at the raven-haired girl with flirty smirk.

The raven just looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "A whole lot of convincing, and probably insanity on my part."

"So, you're saying it is possible?" Kiba smiled as he leaned on his elbow.

The blonde contained a laugh, as the brunette was completely serious in what he was saying. The raven just looked at him with slight disbelief, "Sure I am." It seemed everyone else at the table could sense the sarcasm, except the brunette.

"Kiba, come on, I need to talk to you," Naruto said as he pulled the brunette away from the table, leaving it to a very awkward silence.

The two boys walked out of hearing distance before Naruto said, "Dude, just give it up."

"Why? I thought you said that you don't like her," Kiba said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's not that, as I said before, I don't like her, but the thing is, she doesn't like you," Naruto said with a sigh. "Even I'm not so dense as to see that."

"Yet you don't see your own feelings," Kiba mumbled.

"I don't have feelings for Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, a little louder than he wanted, considering the people around them heard them, including those at the table. Naruto mentally cursed as he saw Neji starting toward them, wearing his classic smirk.

"Let's keep it that way Uzumaki," Neji smirked as he stood in front of the other two boys.

"Oh, because by the way she rejected you, you actually think that you have a shot, Hyuuga?" Kiba snapped back.

"Stay out of this dog boy," the long-haired teen growled out.

"Make me," Kiba said with a glare.

"How about you both just calm down," Naruto suggested, but was ignored.

"Shut up Naruto," Kiba said as he held his glare towards Neji.

"He's right Uzumaki, you should just shut up and watch your friend get his ass kicked," Neji smirked.

By this point, everyone at lunch was watching to see what would happen, most hoping for and expecting a fight. Kiba and Neji had never gotten along, but throw a girl into the mix and there was bound to be some bloodshed.

"Kiba, come on he's not worth it," Naruto said as he tried to pull him away. Kiba wouldn't budge and before anyone could stop them, they were throwing punches.

Everyone started to gather around the two, though a certain raven's hand was in such a tight fist that her knuckles were turning white.

"Move aside," Sasuke said in a tone that was clearly not one to be messed with, and no matter how much some of them hated her, they moved. Everyone watched as the raven took a deep breath and motioned Naruto and Chouji toward her, "When I break them up, grab one of them." The two just nodded dumbly and watched as the raven turned to them. She walked over to the two, whom were by then on the ground, rolling around while throwing punches. The raven grabbed the dog lover by the back of the neck, sending extreme pain, and pushed him over to the blonde as she grabbed the long haired one and pulled him but pushing him over to Chouji.

In a calm voice the raven said, "There's nothing to see here, just go away."

The crowd let out a disappointed groan and dispersed as Sasuke just glared at the two boys being held back from hitting each other before walking away. She was obviously mad at the two. Chouji just let the long haired teen go, in which made him fall to the ground, causing the other three to laugh. "That wasn't funny," Neji growled out.

"Just go away, you've caused enough damage for the both of us," Kiba said with a glare as he thought about the look of anger on Sasuke's face.

"It's not my fault that you don't know when to shut up," Neji snapped back.

"Come on, before she has to break you two apart again," Naruto said as he pulled Kiba back to their table, where Shikamaru and Sasuke were sitting.

A pair of green eyes watched as the boys seemed to all fall for the raven. The owner smirked, she would find a way to bring down the raven by the end of the day, it was time for her to step in and show her claws. No girl would take the queen bee spot from her, she was the most wanted girl, and no one would change that.

**TBC…**


	4. Queen Bee and Her Plan

**Author's note:**

**I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Queen Bee and Her Plan**

Green, the color of envy, and a certain green-eyed girl was certainly envious as she watched whom she labeled as "The black haired bitch" become popular in a day. It had taken her time and effort to build up her popularity, she was not going to let some girl come in and take it all away in one day. The green eyes watched carefully, though behind her eyes there was a plan brewing. A smirk spread across her face as the evil ideas swirled through her head, if there was one thing the girl knew how to do; it was make an evil plan.

The raven she was watching was just pulling guys apart from fighting over her, something that never happened to the pink haired girl, sure, some guys liked her but they never really fought over her.

"Sakura," she heard from the girl standing to her left.

"What Ino?" the pink haired girl snapped.

"What are you thinking?" the blond haired girl asked.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked as she turned toward her friend.

"Well, I know that look on your face, it's the 'I have an idea' look and you've been staring at the new girl, so I'm curious as to what you're thinking about doing," Ino explained.

"I just want to make sure that the new girl isn't, well popular," Sakura said with an evil smirk.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Ino asked skeptically.

"We make her think that we want to be her friend, and then find out something about her to destroy her," Sakura said as she glared at the back of Sasuke's head, wishing it would explode.

"Doesn't that seem a little cruel, even for us?" Ino asked her best friend.

"Do you want her to take your place?" Sakura said in a low, threatening voice as her eyes narrowed.

"Okay, Okay, I see your point," Ino sighed.

"I knew you would," Sakura said with a smirk. "Let's go talk to our _friend_." Ino sighed as she followed the pink haired girl.

Meanwhile Naruto and Kiba made their way back to Shikamaru and Sasuke. The raven-haired girl glared at the brunette boy she had just pulled off the longhaired boy. Everyone at the table could feel the tension from Sasuke's aura. Kiba sighed, "Look Sasuke I'm sorry about the whole fight thing."

Sasuke just kept glaring she didn't say a word, if looks could kill, Kiba would be dead. "I said sorry! It's just he was insulting us you know," Kiba said, finding he wasn't very good at apologies.

Sasuke closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "See to it that it doesn't happen again."

"So you forgive me?" Kiba said with a grin, causing Naruto to roll his eyes.

"This time," Sasuke said, lacking emotion. Kiba did his own little victory dance in his mind as he smiled, which faded as Sakura and Ino walked over.

"Hi Sasuke," Sakura said as she grinned, which Naruto found that he didn't like.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said in an icy tone. She looked at the girls and felt like she couldn't trust them as far as she could throw them. They looked like the kind of girls that would stab their best friend in the back if it meant keeping their popularity.

"We want to be friends," Ino said, though her voice wasn't convincing.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as she looked at the two girls, "And what would make you think that I would want to be your friend?" She knew better than to trust them, just by their clothing choices alone, she knew that they had nothing in common.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked as she felt the anger build.

"You heard me," Sasuke said with a glare. "I don't hang out with girls; they tend to burn you in the end." Sasuke had decided that after Karin, she didn't want any more friends who were girls, it was more trouble than it was worth.

"We would never do that," Sakura said as innocently as she could.

"I'm sure," Sasuke said sarcastically as all the guys just watched the girls in slight fear.

"You'll go down if you don't you know," Sakura said with venom.

"I have a feeling I'd be the other way around, and I thought you'd realize by now, I really don't give a damn what people think of me," Sasuke said with a sigh. "Why am I even wasting my breath?"

The bell rang as the two girls glared it was surely war. Sasuke started toward her locker, followed by Naruto and Kiba. "Sasuke, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into!" Naruto said in a panicked tone.

"Dobe, I don't care what Sakura does to me, I can do worse, trust me," Sasuke said as she grabbed her books for the next class.

"She's made guys cry!" Kiba protested.

"Boys, there is a reason no one messes with an Uchiha, the pink haired bitch needs to learn that," Sasuke said, with a certain spark her eyes that scared the boys.

"If you say so," Kiba said as he backed away. "I'll see you too later; I have to get to class."

"We should get to class too," Naruto said with a sigh.

"Why do you care?" Sasuke said as she closed to her locker.

"Personally I don't want to be late," Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

"You know that's not what I mean," Sasuke said as she glanced at the blonde.

"Well…uh…I have to live with you…you know I don't want some lecture from my dad," Naruto said in a less than convincing tone.

"Right," Sasuke smirked as she walked into their next class. Naruto mentally cursed as he refused to admit what was going on with him and his feelings.

To say that Sakura was mad would be an understatement; she was enraged, for how could anyone, not _want _to be her friend? She didn't realize that there is a difference between friends and fear. Some are liked because they are genuinely likeable, then there are others, that people feel they must pretend to like or they know they will be hurt in some way.

'_How dare she stand up to me?!' _Sakura thought as her green eyes stared at the computer screen waiting for the search engine to pull up. _'I'll show her not to mess with me.'_

As she waited for the slow connection of the school library, luckily, no one else was in there and she could call her "source" from sound. Sakura had a source in every school in the area, that way if a transfer came in she could always have the dirt on them if needed, and to her it was now needed.

"Hello?" the voice on the other line said.

"Kabuto, I need to know the information on about certain, Uchiha Sasuke, I believe you should know her," Sakura said in a manipulative voice.

"Sakura, usually I would be fine with giving information, but Sasuke is dangerous, you don't want to mess with her," Kabuto said with a sigh.

"She doesn't look so dangerous to me," Sakura scoffed.

"Trust me, you don't want her to be on your bad side," he warned. "I know she doesn't look like much but she goes for what will hurt the most."

"I can do the same, just tell me what you know," Sakura said.

"Well, there isn't much, people didn't really talk about her, they were too afraid of her and her group," he explained.

"Group?" Sakura questioned as she started to type Sasuke's name into her search engine.

"Yeah, it consisted of her, her now ex-best friend Karin, her now ex-boy friend Suigetsu, and her friend Juugo," he explained.

"Ex?" Sakura questioned.

"Yes, she and Karin were best friends but apparently Sasuke walked in on her and Suigetsu kissing, it was right before she moved," he explained.

"So she's not so high and mighty without them though?" Sakura laughed.

"Don't underestimate her, you know that song _Before He Cheats_?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"She did that to his car, only minus the carving her name into his seats. Also when he made her mad before the whole cheating thing, she seduced him into thinking that they would have sex and once he was naked she threw him outside to fend for his own," he said.

"Is that the worst?" Sakura asked with a laugh.

"Hardly, that's the least of it, really just don't mess with her, please," Kabuto said, though she wouldn't listen.

"Kabuto, you're no help," Sakura said as she hung up the phone.

Sakura's eyes widened, as did her grin, as she stared at the computer screen. _'Uchiha Massacre. Well if the mention of this doesn't make her break, then I don't know what will.' _To Sakura, anything would be justifiable if it meant staying queen bee, even if it meant breaking another, but she should have known not to underestimate her victim.

**TBC…**


	5. War Brings Out The Worst

**I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: War Brings Out the Worst**

"_**The art of war is simple enough. Find out where your enemy is. Get at him as soon as you can. Strike him as hard as you can, and keep moving on." - Ulysses S. Grant**_

War is defined as active hostility or contention; conflict, and as the students of Konoha High were about find out, when a war comes about, there is always a winner and a loser, but getting to the point of who is who, is never pretty.

It was lunch; Sasuke was minding her own business, eating lunch, trying to ignore the blonde idiot and his friends. Kiba was hitting on her, trying to get a date out of her – though he thought she was crazy; he still found her to be hot and mysterious which in turn made him want her. Naruto found himself annoyed with his friend's actions, however used to it he may be, he didn't like Kiba hitting on Sasuke, though he still wouldn't admit that he liked her and therefore Kiba would continue to go for her. Though it wasn't all peaceful, it was still calm, and the entire day had been like that, which was why Sasuke knew something was bound to happen.

As lunch proceeded, Sasuke could feel eyes on her and quickly looked around, only to be met with a pair of green eyes, and that was when she knew that something to disrupt her calm state had come. "Hey Sasuke," the pink haired girl grinned mischievously.

"Sakura," she said, with passive tone, as she glanced away from her.

"You know, I came across something interesting earlier," Sakura said with an evil grin.

"And what would that be?" Sasuke asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"A thing called The Uchiha Massacre," she said tauntingly.

Everyone around could feel the raven tense up immediately, and the pink haired girl smirked, thinking that she had won. "And just what did you find out about it?" the raven asked in a harsh voice.

"Actually, I didn't read about it, I was hoping to get the real story, from someone who was there," Sakura smirked. She had felt that she had the power and that she had gained control over Sasuke, she had thought she had become superior with this piece of information.

"Great, if I ever see my brother again, I'll be sure to send him straight over to you so he can show you personally just what he did to our family," she hissed out before turning her attention away.

"I don't think you'd do that, because I don't think you're as tough as you try to come off as," Sakura mocked. No one else around understood how she could use something like that to feel superior, to make someone feel weak. Yet there she was smirking, as if she didn't realize the topic of the article she had brought up.

"You're right, I wouldn't do that, I'd never put someone through watching their family die in front of their eyes like I had to, because luckily for you I'm not sadistic like my brother," Sasuke said as she got up and walked away, fed up with the conversation.

"Sakura, I've seen you do someone pretty bad things, but that, well that as just uncalled for," Naruto said as he got up and followed the raven.

The pink haired girl just looked in disbelief as everyone looked at her disapprovingly, for even if they didn't like the raven-haired girl, trying to break someone like that was lower than acceptable.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called after her. Said girl didn't stop walking, she wouldn't let him see her in yet another weakened state. Unfortunately, for her, he was determined to talk to her, and so he ran and caught up to her, stopping her as he caught her by her wrist.

"What?" she asked. He could see a few tears silently escape her eyes.

"I'm sorry about her, I mean she can be a bitch, but that was a bit much even for her," he said.

The raven just sighed, "It's not your fault, no need to be sorry."

The blonde nervously scratched the back of his neck and said, "Yeah I know, but it just seems like the kind of thing people say when they're trying to comfort someone."

She just looked at him, he could see the sadness shine through her eyes as only give away on her passive mask that she was sad. "I'll be fine, no need to worry about me," she didn't meet his eyes as she spoke, and he had a feeling she just didn't want to break down in front of anyone.

"Well, if you need someone to talk to I'm here," he said with a small smile as he turned to walk away.

"Hey Naruto?" she called out to him.

He paused and turned toward her, "Yeah."

"Thanks," she said as she took a deep breath.

"Anytime," he said before walking away, knowing that she wanted some time by herself.

Once he was gone, she quickly made her way back into the school building, making her way to the room she knew to be his, hoping he had the same lunch as her. When she burst through the door, she noticed she was not as lucky as to him having a class, and everyone was looking at her.

"Sasuke?" her guardian's surprised voice said.

She could see he was concerned so she said, "Kakashi, I need to talk to you, it's important."

The class was confused as to what was going on, considering very few knew anything about the two at the front of the class except the fact that they were both new.

He just nodded as he saw the look of pain in her eyes, he had a feeling he knew who it was about, "Excuse me class, work on your assignments, I need to talk with Miss Uchiha."

He put down his already infamous porn book, which certainly shocked the class – seeing as they had never seen him without it – and walked out with Sasuke. Kakashi knew his students would gossip about what had just taken place instead of actually doing the assignment, but he was fine with that he knew this was more important.

"Sasuke, what's going on?" he asked.

"Someone brought it up," she said as she could feel tears forming in her eyes, again.

"By it you mean.." he started only for her to cut him off.

"Yes," she said, not wanting to hear the word massacre again, and certainly not wanting to hear Itachi's name.

"So, above all, I'm guessing this is the real reason you didn't want to come back here," he sighed. She just looked away, a frown apparent on her face as a single tear made itself present on the usually emotionless face.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry we had to come here, I know it's hard on you…it all took place in this town…so long ago that people don't even remember unless they were affected by it personally," he frowned.

"I'd hardly say anyone else was affected by it personally," she said, though it was barely a whisper.

"I know, and I really am sorry we have to be here," he said as he put a hand on her shoulders for some comfort.

She just pulled away from his touch and leaned against the wall, "What if he's still in the city…what if he finds me?"

He heard her questions, though they were just above a whisper, "Sasuke, he won't find you, you're safe."

They both knew he wasn't completely sure about that, but he said it to make her feel better. She just sighed, still feeling horrible, "Thanks Kakashi…sorry for pulling you out of your class."

"It's okay, they don't listen to me anyway," he smiled. "Just…I remember you were suicidal when we left here…you have to let me know if it gets to that point."

She nodded, "I know."

"Now I have to get back, but we will talk about this more later," he said as he gave her a small smile.

"Just go, I'm sure they're missing watching you read porn," she said, as she quickly walked away.

He just rolled his eyes, hoping that she was truly okay as he walked into the classroom once more.

He ignored the stares as he picked up the porn book and without looking up he said, "Stop catching flies and do your assignment, it's due at the end of class after all."

The class quickly went to work and stopped gapping at their teacher's actions.

* * *

Late that night Sasuke laid in the grass in the small back yard they had. It was a nice night, the stars were out and the moon was brightly. She couldn't help but remember the incident from so many years ago, the one that plagued her nightmares and deepest fears. It had been years since anyone had brought it up and as long as no one said anything about it, she was usually fine. When she wasn't living in Konoha it wasn't as bad either, the place it happened seemed far enough away when it's name wasn't said unless it was that of the rival school.

The raven was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the sliding glass door open, nor notice a certain blonde who came and sat beside her. "Hey," Naruto said, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Hi," was all she said, she didn't look at him; she just kept looking at the sky.

"It's a beautiful night," he said, looking up at the night sky.

"Yeah, its nights like this where it's hard to believe there's any bad in the world," she said, though she didn't entirely mean to.

A small smile graced his lips as he said, "Yeah, it is."

The blonde didn't mean to stare at the raven, but he did, it was as if he was trapped by a spell, which made it so he couldn't look away. He couldn't help but notice the way that the moon light hit her flawless face, and he couldn't help think that she was truly beautiful. But he wouldn't let himself say that he liked her, he wasn't supposed to like her, or at least in his way of thinking he wasn't, he'd let Kiba win her heart and that'd make feelings go away, because you don't go after your best friend's girlfriend.

"What do you think of Kiba," he asked, deciding to do his friend a favor, while at the same time getting Sasuke's mind off the day's events – it was a win-win situation.

"He's kind of annoying," she sighed.

"Well, he's not so bad when you get to know him," Naruto said with a smile.

"Right," Sasuke said with a chuckle.

"You really should give him a chance," the blonde said, though he found his chest hurt as he said it. It was as if his heart didn't really want her to give Kiba a chance.

She looked at him, he couldn't read what her eyes were trying to say, but she said, "You think so?"

"Yeah, what would you lose going on one date with the guy?" he asked.

"My dignity," she said with a laugh.

"He's not that bad, I promise, and if he is, well you can hurt me, just go on one date with him," Naruto said with a laugh.

She looked at him, feeling a slight pain in her heart as he told her to go out with someone else, though she didn't really want to admit she was starting to like him, so she said, "Fine, next time he asks, I'll go out with him."

"Really?" he asked with a small smile, though inside he really wasn't happy.

"Yeah, why not?" she sighed.

"He'll be happy," Naruto said as he looked up at the night sky, again.

"Yeah, well I'm going to go inside," she said with a yawn. "See you in the morning."

"Night," he said as he watched her walk away.

_'Falling for you_

_Falling for you_

_I fell for you_

_(I'm falling)_

_Falling for you_

_(I'm falling)_

_Falling for you_

_I fell for you'_

Naruto looked at his phone; it was as if the universe was trying to tell him that he was falling for her. He somewhat frowned as he saw it was Kiba calling, but decided he should act normal. "Hey dog boy," he said in a somewhat cheery voice.

"Hey don't call me that!" yelled the loud voice.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked.

"You all right, you don't sound your normal cheery self," Kiba said, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just tired, what's up?" Naruto asked, trying not to tell his best friend that he may actually kind of like Sasuke, since he was in denial still.

"Nothing, I'm just bored, so I called you…its only nine thirty why are you tired?" Kiba asked the normally hyperactive blonde.

"I'm not sure just am," he said.

"Oh, okay…so I was kind of wondering…has Sasuke you know talked about me at all?" Kiba asked, as he always seemed to when they talked lately.

Naruto rolled his eyes, though he tried not to feel anything for the raven he couldn't help but feel annoyed when his friend found interest in her, yet he just let out a laugh and said, "I think you should ask her out tomorrow."

"I have every day this week, she turns me down," he sighed.

"I think if you ask her out on a date tomorrow she'll actually say yes," he said, and though it was his own doing he still didn't like it, but he felt he had to push those feelings aside, he wouldn't let himself like her. He'd be civil with her yes, friends sure, but dating no. After all he couldn't forget that she was just a bit crazy and he really couldn't have more crazy in his life, plus Kiba liked her and it wouldn't be right for him to suddenly change his mind and tell Kiba he wanted to go for her when the brunette obviously wanted her.

"Really, why's that?" Kiba asked in a slightly cheerier voice.

"Just a hunch," the blonde laughed, putting his friend before himself.

"Awesome! She's so hot, she's a little crazy but that's okay, I can deal with that," Kiba laughed.

"Yeah, well, I'm tired so I'm going to go get some sleep, I'll talk to you tomorrow," Naruto said.

"Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow," Kiba said before hanging up.

Naruto put his phone back in his pocket and sighed before walking back into the house, where Kakashi was sitting at the table near the door. "You don't look so happy," the silver haired man said as he continued to look at his book.

The blonde looked over at the older guy, "How can you possibly always be reading the same book?"

"I'm not, there is a new one out each week, so I'm only really reading the same one for a week," he said, not looking up from his book.

"You know I think you're not really reading, and you just hold the book up so people wonder about you….you want that whole mystery thing," Naruto said as if he just found out a big secret.

Kakashi just laughed and said, "I assure you, I wouldn't miss out on reading about positions like these."

"Ugh! You're such a pervert!" Naruto yelled as he went to the refrigerator to grab a soda.

"Sasuke seems to like you," Kakashi said nonchalantly.

"Naruto choked on his soda a little, "Wh…What?"

"She seems to talk to you…she doesn't talk to a lot of people…I'm glad she's found a friend in you…I know it's not easy for her to make friends sometimes," Kakashi said with a smirk.

"Oh right," Naruto said as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Do you like her?" Kakashi asked.

"What?" Naruto asked, a little taken back by the question. "I well…I just met her…I can't really like her."

"I'm not asking her if you want to take her out on a date Naruto, just asked if you like her, as in a friend," Kakashi said, making Naruto once again nervously scratch the back of his neck.

"Oh right…I knew that…um, yeah she's cool…anyways I'm going to go to sleep now, see you in the morning," Naruto said, leaving the room before Kakashi could say anything else.

Kakashi just laughed at the blonde's nervousness, then sighed realizing he never talked to Sasuke that night. '_She seemed a little better after talking to Naruto; I'll talk to her in the morning just to make sure.'_

* * *

Sasuke sat on her bed, only the small light on the nightstand next to her bed for light as she wrote in her diary. _**"Well diary, my heart is betraying me. It's finding some about the blonde idiot that it likes, and it's hard to ignore. He said that I should agree to go on a date with his friend, and I've decided that I will if he asks, which he probably will tomorrow…it'll get my mind off of him and then no more worries. I've also decided that the pink haired bitch known as Sakura has to go down. She could have spread rumors about me and I probably wouldn't have cared because I really don't care about popularity, but the moment she brought up that man and what he did, well she declared war. She needs to learn a lesson that many have learned before her: no one messes with an Uchiha. She will learn and it won't' be fun for her, I mean did she really think that she could hit me with that and I wouldn't retaliate? She has no idea what's coming to her."**_

The raven closed the diary with somewhat sadistic smile on her face, _'Sakura may be popular now, but when I'm through, she'll be lucky if the lowest of geeks look at her.'_

Sasuke knew there were many ways to break a person; she wasn't cruel enough to kill as her brother was, but she sure as hell wasn't sweet enough to do nothing.

**TBC…**


	6. Revenge and Date Night

**As always I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

****

**Chapter 6: Revenge and Date Night**

"**Reveal not every secret you have to a friend, for how can you tell but that friend may hereafter become an enemy. And bring not all mischief you are able to upon an enemy, for he may one day become your friend." - ****Saadi **

**Friday Morning**

Naruto couldn't sleep, at least not well. Every time he closed his eyes, all he saw was Sasuke and Kiba on a date. It bothered him that he felt like Kiba was getting something, or more someone, that he wanted. He felt like he shouldn't want to be with her, as he told Kiba – after all, he hardly knew her and she really wasn't the nicest person. Yet he liked her, and he couldn't say anything because he told Kiba to go for her and vice versa, besides it wasn't as if he wanted to like her.

She wasn't any better off. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder why she had said that she would say yes – it's not as if she really wanted to go on a date with Kiba. She wondered if he knew that she was somewhat attracted to him and that he was just trying to push her off on his friend, but part of her told her that wasn't the case.

The next morning was awkward since neither of them knew what to feel, or say, toward the other. "Morning," Sasuke said as she walked into the kitchen, where he sat only half awake at the table.

"Hey," he yawned out.

"No morning cheer?" she chuckled sleepily.

He just grunted in response as she pulled out a box of Cheerios. "Where's Iruka?" she asked, just noticing his absence.

His eyes widened as he looked around, "I'm not sure."

"Did you really just notice that he wasn't here?" she scoffed.

"I guess I'm just out of it today," he sighed.

Just as she was about to make a snide remark, a disheveled Iruka walked out of Kakashi's room.

"Iruka...Why were you in Kakashi's room?" Sasuke asked. Although she was unsure she wanted to know the answer, she asked anyway.

"What? Oh, we were....talking," he said quickly. "Excuse me."

The brunette quickly walked out of the room, causing both of the teens to stare in the direction in which he left. "I don't want to know," Naruto said.

"Me either," she said, finding that she was suddenly not as hungry as she was before and she didn't believe his lame excuse.

"Well...I'm gonna go get ready for school," Naruto sighed.

"Yeah, I should too," she said, unsure of what else she could say at that point, or what she'd want to say even. She found Naruto was becoming a very confusing subject.

* * *

It was lunch before anything interesting happened, and it happened suddenly. The group was sitting at the table talking about the day, how they hated Gai for making them run extra laps and the pop quiz in science when Kiba decided it would be the right time. "Hey Sasuke?" he said nervously. He was hoping that what Naruto's hunch wasn't wrong.

Naruto felt his heart jump, he knew what was coming and he wasn't sure that he really wanted it to happen – no matter how much he told himself it was wrong to feel that way.

"Can we go talk somewhere more private?" Kiba asked quietly, knowing that if he were to be rejected he didn't really want it to be in front of all of his friends, again.

"Sure," Sasuke said with a quick glance at Naruto. They got up and she followed him to a nearby tree. It was at that moment that Naruto wished that he could read lips.

"So, um, I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go out, like on a date, with me," he said, trying not to act as nervous as he actually was.

She gave a small smile, "Sure."

"But...wait sure?" he smile as he realized that she had agreed.

"Yeah pick me up at eight, I like to eat at nice restaurants but nothing too fancy, I'd like to be able to dress comfortable," she smirked.

"Okay," he grinned, though was still taken back by the fact t hat she had indeed said yes.

It was then that Sasuke saw Ino sitting alone at a lunch table, obviously waiting for Sakura, "Now if you'll excuse me I have revenge to start."

The cold look in her eyes sent a chill down his spine that made him know he never wanted to be on the receiving end of any revenge the dark haired girl had planned.

"It's a shame really," Sasuke said casually as she sat next to the longhaired blonde.

"Excuse me?" the girl glared.

"Oh don't try to glare yours isn't scary really...in fact nothing about you is really scary except your best friend" Sasuke said with a shrug.

"What are you trying to say?" Ino said, obviously offended.

"You're prettier than Sakura, yet I bet she gets all the guys, I wonder why that is," Sasuke pointed out.

"Shut up loser," Ino said harshly.

Sasuke smirked, "It's hard to get the attention when you're never in the spotlight isn't it?"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up? And who said you can sit here?" Ino said, trying to be like Sakura.

"I don't care what you say and I can do whatever I want to. I just thought that you might want to know what you can step out of the shadow Sakura has casted you into," Sasuke said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ino asked.

"By making her your best friend she cuts you out of the competition. How's a guy supposed to approach you when Sakura is around? I bet they all know that she'd get really angry if you got more attention than her, though I'm not sure how good of a friend that makes her it does help her climb the popularity ladder and isn't that what's really important to her?" Sasuke said.

"And why should I believe you?" Ino crossed her arms.

"You're right, don't take advice from the girl who hangs out with a table full of guys and listens what or more who they talk about," Sasuke said.

Ino's eyes widen, "Me?"

Sasuke just shrugged, "Well I better get going before your owner comes back, but if you want to step out of the shadow you know where we sit." Sasuke walked back to the table with a smirk gracing her features, making all of the boys wonder what she had done.

"What did you do?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, just helping Ino out," Sasuke said with a smirk that could only make them wonder.

"Huh?" Kiba said.

"Well, you see I hear you guys when you don't think I'm listening, like when Shika said that she's hot and some of you agreed but wouldn't think about it cause of Sakura and I was just letting her know."

"How is that part of revenge?" Kiba asked.

"Losing a best friend is hard, especially one that knows your secrets, thinks you're holding them back and that has worked with you to help you rise to the top. I know girls like them and when one gets mad they'll do anything to see the other fall so having her on my side means that revenge won't be hard at all."

"You scare me," Chouji said as he stared at her.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Naruto asked.

"No, you see she started this war, I'm just showing her how I finish it," she said nonchalantly.

"By destroying everything she cares about?" Naruto asked.

"No by taking away her popularity, which may seem like all she cares about but maybe when she doesn't have it she'll see that it wasn't what she cared about at all. The girl needs to be knocked down to learn that she can't treat people like shit and get away with it," Sasuke said.

"But you do," Naruto scoffed.

"No, I get revenge and don't let people touch me, but I would never look up someone's past just to destroy them when they've done nothing to hurt me," Sasuke explained. Naruto just sighed, he knew it was only the start of the war and neither would go down without a fight.

Meanwhile, Ino sighed as she thought of what Sasuke had said, "Hey Sakura?"

"What?" Sakura looked at her.

"Am I pretty?" Ino asked, hoping for the right reply.

"Oh god, is this about the guys not liking you again? Don't worry one day you'll find a guy who likes your last season looks," she smiled.

"LAST SEASON?!" Ino hissed.

"Yeah, let's face it long hair was so last season and purple well it's not really your color, but there's a guy out there that won't care," Sakura shrugged.

"If I'm so last season then why didn't you say anything?" Ino glared.

"If you like your look I thought there was no need for you to change it," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Really? Or is it that you didn't want me to take the spotlight from you?" Ino crossed her arms.

"What? Oh please, you couldn't take the spotlight from me, I'm naturally popular," Sakura flipped her hair.

"Then what am I?" Ino asked.

"My friend!" Sakura said.

"Is that why I'm popular because I'm your friend?" Ino asked.

"Well yeah," Sakura said as if it were obvious.

"Hm, well it's ironic how without me you wouldn't have anyone to sit with at lunch, that's really popular isn't it?" Ino glared.

"Excuse me? What are you trying to say?" Sakura crossed her arms.

"Find a new person to walk all over, because I'm done being second best," Ino said as she got up.

"You're making a big mistake," Sakura glared.

"No, I'm not, I'm finding my voice for once and that isn't a mistake," Ino said.

"Your voice? Who put this junk in your head?" Sakura asked.

"A new friend of mine," she smirked as she walked over to the table Sasuke had only moments ago, making Sakura's jaw drop. "Can I sit here?" Ino asked, still unsure of what she just did.

"Sure, move over dobe," Sasuke said to Naruto.

Naruto was somewhat hurt that she told him and not Kiba to move over to make room for Ino, but found a way around it by moving closer to Sasuke to make room for the girl. "Thanks," Ino smiled.

Sakura glared at the group welcoming her warmly, knowing that Sasuke had to be gotten rid of.

* * *

The rest of the day went by as it normally would, until later that night. Sasuke got ready, looking better than normal.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked trying to act casual.

"Getting ready for my date," she said.

He looked at her she had her hair down, straight as usual. She wasn't wearing any skulls; she wore dark faded skinny jeans and red heels with a red low cut shirt.

"I thought you didn't want to go on this date," Naruto said as he rolled his eyes.

"Huh?"

"Well you're getting pretty dressed up for someone who doesn't want to go," he said.

"I figured I should make the best of it, who knows I could find that I like him," he said with a small laugh.

"Right," he sighed.

"What's your problem?" she asked as she put on her eyeliner.

"Nothing, I don't have a problem."

She was about to respond when the doorbell rang and he said, "I'll get it."

"No, I will, you know it's for me," she said as she finished her makeup and walked out of the bathroom.

She opened the door to see Kiba standing there, a little more dressed up than normal, "Hey you don't look so bad when you put some effort into it."

He just smirked, "Same to you. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I just have to tell my dad I'm leaving," she said as she let him inside the house.

"Okay," he said. He felt weird to being in Naruto's house waiting for a date since he'd always known it as the guy hang out.

Sasuke walked into the kitchen where she saw Iruka, Kakashi and Naruto standing, "I'm going now."

"You know the rule, be back by eleven," Kakashi said.

"Okay, bye guys," she smiled as she walked back into the other room.

"You haven't said anything Naruto," Kakashi said. "Shouldn't you have been messing with Kiba or something?"

"I'm too tired for that right now," he sighed and walked out of the room.

Iruka looked in the direction that Naruto left and sighed, "He's acting weird lately."

"Hn," was all Kakashi said.

Sasuke walked back to Kiba, "Alright let's go."

The way to dinner was filled with small talk, and neither of him or her knowing what to say without someone to start the conversation. It wasn't that they didn't have things to talk about but they didn't know how to bring it up. However, by the time, they were seated and ordered was no small talk left and they both knew that the date might get awkward.

"So...Who was the band you were listening to that day?" Kiba asked, though feeling that it may not be the best subject.

"Sharingan...It was my old bad from Sound."

"You had a band?" he asked, obviously surprised.

"Yeah," she said.

"What'd you play?" he asked, happy they had a subject to talk about.

"Well, I can play pretty much everything but I was the singer," she shrugged.

"Awesome, so you play guitar?" he asked, wondering if they had that in common.

"Better than you can," she smirked.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yep," she said confidently.

"Well then maybe I could get lessons," he smirked.

"That might be able to be arranged," she smirked.

They gave each other a small smile as the conversation picked up from there. They talked about numerous things and found that they actually did have things in common, from their like in music to what they liked to do in their spare time. It was what Sasuke found to be an okay date, though it was more like being out with a good friend than a possible boyfriend, though she knew that could change in time.

By the time that they were done with dinner, Kiba found he didn't want to end the date yet, "It's a beautiful night out, how about we go for a walk?"

"I'd like that," Sasuke said.

Kiba and Sasuke walked to the park, it was a beautiful night – clear sky and bright stars shining.

"I love nights like these," Kiba said.

"Me too, it makes it seem like there is nothing bad in the world when there are nights as beautiful as this," Sasuke said.

"Yeah," he said as he looked at Sasuke. "It's beautiful."

She looked down, "If only there really was nothing bad."

"Well, how about for right now we act as if there isn't anything bad," Kiba suggested.

"How do you plan to do that?" she asked.

"I have an idea...Do you like dogs?" he asked.

"They're okay why?" she said, not sure what he'd do if she said yes.

"Come on," he took her hand and pulled her to a neighborhood not far from her temporary home.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"My house," he said, as if it were obvious. She raised an eyebrow as if to ask why.

"To play with my dog, it always helps me forget anything bad; maybe it can help you too."

She just gave him a small laugh as they entered the house; Akamaru ran toward them and jumped into Kiba's arms.

"Hey boy," he said to the dog before turning to Sasuke. "You remember him right?"

"You brought him over when I first met you right?" she asked.

"Yep," he said.

Sasuke pet the dog who panted in Kiba's arms.

"Let's go to the backyard," he said.

"Okay," she nodded. They walked through the kitchen, where his mother was, to get to the backdoor.

"Hey mom," he smiled. "This is Sasuke; she has to be back by eleven so can you tell us when it's ten thirty?"

"Sure," she smiled. "Nice to meet you Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you too," Sasuke said as she was pulled outside.

Sasuke kicked her shoes off once in the backyard, "So let's have some fun."

"Alright," he laughed.

Sasuke and Kiba spent their time having fun with Akamaru until Sasuke didn't throw the ball, "So do you fetch like Akamaru does?"

Kiba saw the flirty spark in her eyes, "If you want me to."

She held the ball above her head, "Better come get it then."

He was almost to her when she started running and he chased after her. He ended up tackling her to the ground and they were laughing. They were staring at each other and he was about to kiss her when they heard, "Kiba it's ten thirty!"

Kiba sighed and she said, "Well, I guess you better get me home."

"I guess so," he said, obviously disappointed.

They got up and she said goodbye to his mom and the dog.

"I can walk myself home," she said as she turned to Kiba.

"That wouldn't make me a very good date," he smiled. "Mom I'm gonna walk her home and then I'll be home.

"Okay," she smiled.

They walked the few blocks to Sasuke's temporary home, talking about random things and the night's events. When they got to the door, Kiba was sure he was going to kiss her.

"I had a good time tonight," Sasuke said sincerely. "You surprised me."

"Oh?"

"Yeah when you're not trying to impress your friends you're actually really cool," she said.

"Well you're really cool when you're not being scary," he laughed as he stepped closer.

They were about to kiss when the front door opened to reveal their blonde friend, "Oh hey guys, sorry am I interrupting something?"

Naruto knew he was since he was watching it all from the window that he had been sitting at for the past hour waiting for Sasuke to get home. _'So maybe I am a little attracted to her, I mean I did just sabotage the kiss, but that's well...damn what do I do now?'_

"Uh, Naruto is there a reason you're out here?" Kiba growled.

"I um, needed a book out of Iruka's car, weird timing huh?" he made up an excuse.

"Yeah weird," Kiba said sarcastically.

Sasuke sighed in an annoyed tone, "I'll see you later Kiba, Naruto I need to talk to you."

The raven-haired girl gave Kiba a kiss on the cheek before pulling Naruto in the house by the ear.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You know what! What was that?" she yelled.

"Nothing," he sighed.

"You tell me to go out with him and then when he's going to kiss me you open the door? What were you waiting for us?" She glared. He just looked at her, not sure what to say.

"You know what forget it, when you figure it out let me know because I'm sure your best friend will love to hear your explanation too," Sasuke said before walked angrily out of the room. Naruto sighed as he sat down, _'Crap, how am I going to face Kiba tomorrow at practice?'_

* * *

_**Dear diary, **_

_**I'm too mad to write, the dobe is an idiot...I don't know what to think about him right now...he's so confusing.**_

_**Sasuke**_

Sasuke put her diary on the nightstand next to her bed, finding herself utterly confused on why the night ended how it, mostly Naruto's actions. _'I know I kind of like him, but could he like me too?'_ She sighed, _'The last thing I wanted was for my life to get more complicated and yet that's this move has brought.'_

There was a knock on her door, which made her sigh again, "Come in."

"We need to talk."

**TBC...**


	7. The Talk, The Boys, The Band

**Shelly's Note:**

**As always I own nothing...**

**Enjoy..**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The talk, the boys, and the band**

"What do you want to talk about?" the dark eyed girl asked.

"I think you know Sasuke."

The dark haired girl looked away, "I don't know what you're talk about Kakashi."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," he sighed. "I let it slide the last few days but we need to talk about what happened," Kakashi said, sternly yet softly.

"Someone brought up Itachi; I can get over it... I have before, end of story," she turned away from him.

"Not if you don't talk about it," he said and part of her knew it was true.

"You don't understand! You brought us here. You made us come to the place where it all happened, and no one my age remembers it and no one older dares to talk about it! He's still out there Kakashi! So don't tell me to talk about it when there is no one to even talk to!" She yelled.

"I'll talk to you," he said calmly, hoping to calm her down.

"And what could you possibly say to make it all better? What could anyone say? So you knew my uncle, that doesn't make you family, that doesn't make your pain and understanding equal to mine, that just explains the reason you took me in," she growled, trying to hide her the emotions buried within her.

"You know he was my best friend, I would do anything for him, and I don't for one second regret taking you in, but you need to calm down," Kakashi said.

"Just shut up Kakashi!" he could see the confused, angry look in her eyes, which told him this was about something else. He was silent.

"Tell me, how you expect to make me feel better?" she asked.

Kakashi had nothing to say to her, but felt it was better to let her yell at him, and get her anger out.

"That's what I thought, you don't know, no one knows, which is why everyone stays quiet about it," she said, obviously angry.

"Sasuke just because people can't say they've been through the same thing doesn't mean they haven't had it hard," he said.

"I don't care; it doesn't mean they understand either," she looked away.

Kakashi frowned, "Give people a chance."

"Just leave me alone, I need sleep," she said.

"You seem angry," he stated.

"Maybe you should talk to Naruto, he's the one that needs to learn people skills," she growled.

He raised an eyebrow_, 'So this is about Naruto?' _"When you're ready to talk about anything, let me know."

"Will do Kakashi," she sighed.

"I'm serious Sasuke. You never know how much you might have in common with someone."

"I get it, open up, talk and all that stuff, I'll work on it."

"You know, you and Naruto should talk more, he's an orphan too."

"I don't want to talk to him," She glared. "The stupid dobe."

He just shook his head, "Goodnight Sasuke."

"Goodnight Kakashi," she frowned.

A few minutes after he walked out of the room and she had tossed and turned, Sasuke was getting frustrated. She got up and made her way to Naruto's room.

She quickly knocked on the closed door, which he answered with the few clothes that he wore for pajamas on."

"Uh, yeah?" he asked, somewhat surprised to see the girl who was just angry with him at his bedroom door.

"I changed my mind," she declared.

"What?" he asked obviously confused.

"I'm not giving you time to think about it, time to come up with an excuse, I want to know the answer," Sasuke demanded.

"To what?" he bit his lip.

She glared, "Why'd you do it?"

"What?" he innocently said.

"Why did you interrupt Kiba and me, and I want the real reason," she demanded.

"Don't you think you're moving kind of fast with him?" he asked, avoiding the question.

"You're the one who told me to go on a date with him!" she yelled.

"Not to kiss him!" he said angrily.

"Generally that's part of a date," she said, annoyed.

"Not always the first date," he shrugged.

"Well, I had a good time, so I was fine with it why does it matter to you?" she crossed her arms.

"He might have taken it too far," he said nervously.

"On the doorstep?" she glared.

"I don't know okay? I truly don't know why I care," he said frustrated.

"Don't know, or won't admit? There's a difference you know," she said harshly.

"Oh and what do you think the reason is?" he asked.

"You're attracted to me," she answered as if it were obvious. "And so you're jealous."

"Please, as if I'd like you," he scoffed.

"You sure don't act like it," she said.

"What do I act like?" he asked.

"Like you don't want to like me, but you just can't help it," she said in a matter of fact tone.

"What about you?" he accused.

"What about me?" she asked.

"Don't act innocent; I can see the way you look at me too," he said/

"You think I want you?" she asked, as if it were absurd.

"No I _know_ you do," he smirked.

"Dream on," she rolled her eyes.

"I see the way you stare at me," he said.

"Oh please, as if I'd be attracted to you," she looked away.

"Oh so when I look at you its attraction, but when you look at me it's not?" he questioned.

"Exactly," she said.

"That doesn't even make sense and you know it!" he said.

"Shut up," she growled and looked away.

"You knocked on _my_ door," he stated, making her turn back to him.

"Don't touch me!" she growled.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I said so," she said.

"Because you like me too?" he yelled.

"Too?" she questioned.

They stood silent, neither daring to stay a word, yet neither turning away. He looked at her standing in front of him in her pajamas and nervously looking anywhere but him. He couldn't help but in that moment find her beautiful.

The blonde leaned forward and kissed her, it was a simple un-forceful kiss but it was enough.

"I should get to sleep," she said before hurrying to her room.

Naruto watched as she disappeared down the hall, wondering what the morning would bring and if he had screwed up badly.

Sasuke ran into her room and quickly closed her door. She opened her diary and began to write.

'_**He kissed me. What the hell? This wasn't supposed to happen. He told me to go out with Kiba, I just wanted to get a reaction, and then he kissed me! Naruto is so confusing; I just don't know what to do anymore! I need sleep...I'll figure this out tomorrow...' **_She laid her head down, hoping to get some sleep.

* * *

The next morning was filled with awkward silence and avoidance tactics. Kakashi couldn't help but notice the tension between the two teens that morning. He looked at them questioningly, wondering how many morning they would have to wake up like this. He was getting sick of it.

"They are fighting," he said quietly to Iruka.

"I heard them last night," the man replied.

"Kakashi shook his head, "About what?"

"Feelings, I think they like each other," Iruka explained.

"Well that's obvious," Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Obvious?" he asked.

"Yes, can't you tell?"Kakashi asked.

"No, I didn't think it was obvious!" he yelled.

"What's obvious?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi grinned, "Nothing, don't worry."

Sasuke looked at him confused, "It must be something."

"Don't worry about it." Kakashi said.

"But I am," she said. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Forget about it," he said, ending the conversation.

Sasuke rolled her eyes and Naruto looked angry as the man walked out of the room.

"This is so stupid," the blonde said.

"Dobe," she growled as she stormed into the other room.

Naruto let out a frustrated sigh, "I need ramen."

"This early Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"Always," he shrugged.

The brunette shook his head and walked out of the room as the blonde started to make ramen.

'_Falling for you_

_Falling for you_

_I fell for you_

_Falling for you_

_Falling for you_

_Falling for you_

_I fell for you'_

The blonde's phone went rang and he sighed, having a feeling he knew who it was. He stared down at it, frowning as he saw it read _'dog boy'_ and he didn't know what to do. _'Crap what do I do now? How do I talk to him? What do I say? I know I told you to ask her out, but I kissed her and I do kind of like her.'_

Naruto just sighed and pressed talk, "Hello?"

"Hey it's me," the voice on the other end said.

"Yeah, I know," he replied, feeling unsure.

"So, listen I don't really want to talk to you right now but we have band practice so I'm going to put it behind us for today and we'll work this out later," Kiba sighed.

"Yeah, uh, okay," Naruto bit his lip.

"So, I'll see you in like ten minutes."

"Yeah, sounds good."

All that was heard was a click and the call was ended. Naruto put his phone down, feeling like the worst friend ever, yet somehow feeling like he even if he could he wouldn't take any of it back.

* * *

Sasuke felt awkward, she had walked into the living room to find Kiba and Naruto together in silence setting up their band equipment. When she walked in they both paused and looked at her and it felt like they were staring at her as if to scream at her to choose one.

"Hey," she said feeling awkward.

"Hey Sasuke," Kiba smiled.

Naruto fidgeted and bit his lip, "Hey."

Kiba raised an eyebrow, _'Why is he being so nervous?'_

"So do you guys have band practice?" she asked.

"Yeah, the guys should be here in a few minutes," Naruto said.

"Want to watch us practice?" Kiba smirked.

"You sure think you're hot stuff don't you?" she chuckled.

"Come on, you can insult my guitar skills again," he said.

Naruto frowned at the exchange, feeling jealous that they talked as they were.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and bit her bottom lip, "I don't know if your other band members will be comfortable with me watching."

"We love people watching, don't we Naruto?" Kiba smiled.

"Uh, yeah," he said, not wanting to seem weirder around the other boy.

Sasuke sighed, "Oh, well okay."

The dark haired girl sat on the couch, watching the boys, who both seemed to be showing off more now that the girl was present. Before she came in, they were just plugging things in, now they were lifting things and trying to make Sasuke look at them.

Sasuke felt uncomfortable, she didn't really know what to do as, Naruto and Kiba were both obviously trying to get her attention and she didn't really know what to do. Luckily, she felt some of the pressure taken off her when Shikamaru and Chouji came over.

"Hey guys, Sasuke's going to watch our practice," Kiba smiled.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru sighed as he saw how nervous Naruto looked.

"Cool," Chouji sighed.

An hour later after the Naruto had shaken his hips seductively, and Kiba had been staring at her seductively the whole time, both trying to get her attention, they had both been practically fighting over her silently. Sasuke didn't know what to do as the tension built in the room and Sasuke felt more awkward.

"I'm going to go to my room," Sasuke said. The dark haired girl quickly got up and ran to her room.

"What's wrong with her?" Kiba asked.

"What do you think?" Shikamaru scoffed.

"Huh?" Kiba asked.

"You two idiots have been fighting over her and so she got so overwhelmed that she ran to her room," Shikamaru explained.

Naruto and Kiba looked at each other, Shikamaru got ready to leave, and Chouji said, "We're going to go, and you two talk."

"We should talk," Naruto said as Chouji and Shikamaru walked out the door.

"Yeah," Kiba said, annoyed with his best friend.

"But tomorrow, I think I need to talk to Sasuke first," Naruto said.

"I kind of wanted to talk to Sasuke," Kiba said.

"Maybe neither of us should talk to Sasuke!" Naruto said.

Kiba growled in frustration, "What happened between you guys?"

"I kissed her," Naruto said quietly.

"You what?" he yelled.

"I'm sorry," he looked away.

"Why'd you do it?" Kiba asked. "You said you didn't like her!"

"I don't know....I just did it! I just...." Naruto didn't know what to say, he couldn't come up with an excuse.

"You lied?" Kiba said.

Naruto looked away, "I don't know....I just I don't know."

"Obviously if you're trying this hard you know Naruto," Kiba said.

"I never meant for it to turn out this way," Naruto said.

"Why did you lie to me?" Kiba asked.

"It wasn't a lie....I thought I did want you to ask her out...as usual I guess I was wrong," Naruto frowned.

"So what do we do now?" Kiba asked.

"Let Sasuke decide...it's the only thing we really can do right?" Naruto asked.

"And not let this ruin our friendship," Kiba smiled, though they both knew they couldn't promise it.

"Right, that too," Naruto said.

"I'll see you tomorrow, I'm going to go," Kiba said. "Tell Sasuke I'm sorry for the way I acted."

"Will do," he said.

"See you later," Kiba said as he left and Naruto sighed, as he looked toward Sasuke's door _'I have to talk to her.'_

He quickly knocked on the door, causing the girl slowly to open it.

"What?" she said, somewhat harshly.

"We're sorry," he said.

"For what?" she asked.

"Being overwhelming," he said.

"And?" she said.

"I'm sorry for kissing you...and confusing you...actually I'm not that sorry for the first part, just sorry for doing it without asking if I could," he said, wanting the girl to forgive him.

"You're rambling," she said.

"Yeah, I tend to do that," he said nervously. She just looked at him.

"Come here, I want to play something for you," he said.

"No Naruto, I don't want to hear anymore music, I just want to be left alone," she said.

He frowned and looked at her, "If that's what you want I'll leave you alone."

_Falling for you_

_Falling for you_

_I fell for you_

_Falling for you_

_Falling for you_

_Falling for you_

_I fell for you'_

They looked at each other, ignoring the fact that it was just a ring tone and he said, "I'll see you at dinner then."

Sasuke closed her eyes and let out a deep breath, _'Why does this happen to me? Why am I feeling this way? Why don't I know what to feel?'_

Sasuke shut her door and turned up her music feeling the need to de-stress, knowing that when Monday came along it would be a very awkward day, seeing as both boys would be a point of interest, and feelings were mutual.

**TBC...**


	8. Flashbacks and Stress

**As always I own nothing**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Flashbacks and Stress**

"_The past is never dead, it is not even past." ~William Faulkner_

Monday morning, how she hated those words, and loathed tem when they were together, unless of course it was followed by there is no school. On this particular Monday, said dark haired girl was dreading school and wishing some freak snowstorm would blow into the city. However, it didn't, and she hated that nothing could happen to make that day not happen. Because that day would indefinitely be confusing, for when it came to her life thing always had to be difficult.

"Sasuke get up!" she heard Kakashi's voice say over her alarm clock.

She sighed and turned over as she turned over as she turned off the alarm clock, _'Great.'_

She grabbed a change of clothes and quickly made it out of her door, not paying attention to her surroundings. As she practically ran down the hall toward the bathroom, she ran into Naruto, who was on his way back to his room, drying his hair in a sleepy daze.

"Morning," he said nervously.

"Hey," she said, looking away.

"So, uh," He started.

"I've got to go take a shower," she said quickly as she walked around him. He just sighed and looked after her, feeling as if he had screwed up.

Sasuke walked in to the bathroom, quickly shutting the door and locking the door before she collapse against the door and pulled her journal out and began to write.

'_**I wish I could even trust anyone – especially Kiba or Naruto, but this stress made me have that dream last night and so I feel now more than ever as if I should keep my guard up. I don't know if I should tell Kakashi about the dream.'**_

She got up and turned on the shower, though didn't get in, rather sat on the closed toilet seat next to the shower.

'_**I'm not sure if it's being here or talking about it the other night, or maybe the stress that is causing the nightmares, but they're back and I need to talk to someone....right' **_

The dark haired girl looked at her wrists and frowned, the scars may fade but memories always remain, just as the ones that used to be everywhere faded.

**__________________________________...Flashback...** _______________________________

"I'm doing this to protect to you," Itachi said.

Younger Sasuke looked at him with big eyes, "What do you mean?"

"He hurts you, does he not?" he asked.

"Who?" Sasuke asked with innocent eyes.

"Father," Itachi said.

"Daddy doesn't mean to," she protested.

"Mother let's him, they all do," he shook his head.

"He won't hurt you anymore, you'll see," he said.

"But he doesn't mean to hurt me; I just get in the way! It's my fault," she pleaded.

"Sasuke go to bed," he ordered.

"What are you going to do 'tachi?"

"Don't worry Sasuke, nothing bad," he smiled.

Smiled back, "If you promise!"

"I promise," he said.

The next day Sasuke came home from school to see her brother with their parents over powered and their other relatives already dead.

"'tachi, what are you doing?" she said in a small voice.

He looked over at her, making her collapse, as she knew what he was going to do when he answered, "Making it so no one can hurt you again."

"'tachi what do you mean?" wanting not to believe it to be true.

He didn't answer, rather he killed them in of her eyes and then turned to her and walked over to her shaking body. He leaned down to her and said, "Hate me, it'll make you stronger, it'll make it so no man can hurt you again." Then he disappeared in broad day light, having killed almost the whole Uchiha family and all of Konoha not knowing.

**__________________________...End Flashback..._______________________________**

Sasuke was pulled out of her memory by a banging on the door, "Sasuke are you alright?"It was Naruto."Sasuke!"

She opened the door and he saw her tears, "What's wrong?"

His question was frantic and she said in between deep breaths, "Memories."

"Of?" he asked.

Her speech was still choppy as she said, "My brother." She took a deep breath, "Was I loud?"

"You let out a loud cry, should I get Kakashi?" he asked.

She nodded as she sank to the floor, "Please."

The pale girl looked even paler and Kakashi was worried, "Let's get you out of the bathroom."

Kakashi picked her up and carried her to the living room, "So tell me what's going on." He set her down on the couch.

"I'm just stressed," she sighed.

"Why?" he asked.

She looked at Naruto and then looked away, "Never knowing if he's around or not."

He looked at her skeptically, "Tell the truth."

"It's nothing," she sighed.

"When you're ready to talk, let me know," he said.

She just nodded.

"Okay, now I'm going to make breakfast, I expect to both to be ready for school in ten minutes," Kakashi said.

Sasuke nodded and Naruto said, "Okay."

Sasuke was about to walk back into the bathroom to turn off the shower when Naruto pulled her back, "Sorry to stress you, and if you need a friend to talk to, I'm here."

She smiled, "Thanks."

The dark haired girl walked into the bathroom and turned off the shower as Naruto stood at the door, obviously having more to say.

"Yes?" she asked.

"It's just, why not tell Kakashi why you're acting how you are?" he asked.

"Because I'm not sure why I am acting this way," she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"Well, it may just be because you and him are stressing me out with this confusion, but I'm not sure because it could be being here I mean my old house is only a few blocks away it wouldn't be unusual for me to feel this way."

He bit his bottom lip, "Oh."

"But I really need you to back off, and can you tell Kiba to as well, because I can't figure out what is going on until you guys do so," she said as she brushed past him.

"Sasuke," he said.

"What?" she turned around.

"I'll do whatever you want me to do, as I said, if you just need someone to talk, I'm here for you," he smiled as he walked to his room to finish getting ready.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi called. "I told you ten minutes, get to it."

Sasuke ran into her room and quickly got ready, not sure what that day would bring.

**TBC....**


	9. Nobody Knows

**Shelly's Note:**

**As always I own nothing**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 9: Nobody Knows**

Sasuke hated to be drama prone – in fact; she had tried to stay clear of drama. However, ever since she'd come to Konoha she'd been especially drama prone and at lunch she glared at three boys in front of her, she realized that she must be cursed in the town of Konoha. To understand it though, one must know what happened that morning.

She and Naruto had been doing an awkward maneuver of attractive avoidance, in which one doesn't really say anything to the other person, and yet is near them out of attraction. He obeyed her thinking space, yet was never **too** far away. Also with him was Kiba, whom was told of Sasuke's confusion and not letting Naruto in her sight when he wasn't. The whole ordeal proved to be annoying, but harmless until **he** showed up.

To everyone else he was just a random guy leaning against a tree across from the campus. To Sasuke, he was her ex-boyfriend and the bastard that broke her heart and cheated on her with one of her, so-called, best friends. Naruto saw the glare in her eyes when she looked at the white haired teen; it was one of hate, disgust, and sorrow. He cautiously walked up to her, followed by Kiba and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Fine, just an ex-boyfriend," She turned away as if snapping out of a trance.

"It doesn't seem like it," Kiba said.

"He is a jerk, I don't even know why he's here...but I'm going to find out," she bit her lip. "Stay here."

She walked over to the white haired teen, giving him and icy glare, "What do you want?"

"I want you back," he said softly.

"A little late for that, did your girlfriend dump you?" she practically hissed.

"No, I dumped her," he stepped closer. "I realized, she's no you."

"Feeding me crappy song titles won't win back my heart," she turned slightly away from him.

"I'm sorry, I was a jerk to you, but that wasn't me," he said, trying to continue to feed her lines, hoping she'd buy them.

"Oh really? Then who was it?" she asked was she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, but it was like I was a different person that took over," he said as he stepped forward and touched her arm. "You know that I wouldn't cheat on you, baby, I love you."

She pulled away, "The problem is, I don't, now I think you should go I have class."

She turned to leave, but he grabbed her arm and turned her around into a kiss. Her eyes widened as she pushed him away and said, "Don't you **ever** do that again."

"Now what fun would that be?" he smirked. "Goodbye love," he said as she walked away.

She shuddered at the feeling it wouldn't be the last time that she saw him as she walked over to an angry Naruto and Kiba, ignoring their yells.

**NS**

The school day went by rather normally for Sasuke until lunch. At lunch Sasuke sat with her friends, though could hardly concentrate because Suigetsu was staring at her. She tried not to look at him, by looking anywhere but and that was when she realized that Naruto and Kiba wasn't there.

"What do you want?" Suigetsu growled.

"We should be asking you that," Kiba pushed him.

"Why are you here?" Naruto glared.

"To get my girl back," he said, very assured of his self.

"That's weird last I heard she was interested in both of us, she forgot about you," Kiba smirked.

"Her _confusion_ is just because she doesn't really want you, she wants me," Suigetsu said.

"You wish," Kiba rolled his eyes.

Naruto on the other hand, punched him in the face. It was at that point that Sasuke saw where Naruto and Kiba were.

"You've got to be kidding me," she growled. The dark haired girl got up and made her way over to the boys, who by one punch had started and all out fight.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat and pulled Naruto off Suigetsu, followed by pulling Suigetsu off Kiba.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto smiled nervously.

"Is that all you have to say?" She snapped.

They all looked down, not daring to respond. She looked at Kiba and Naruto, "I told you guys, I need space, which means you don't get to beat up my ex, I can handle this on my own!"

"And you," she turned to Suigetsu. "I told you to get away, I don't love, I don't even like you or want to see you anymore, because you cheated on me, end of story."

She didn't understand how she ended up with three so persistent guys liking her, yet she had them. It was part of her drama prone curse. She always had guys that liked her, yet usually they were the make yourself known then observe from a far kind not persistent.

"But I love you," he pleaded.

"Suigetsu, it's over, it's been over since I saw you kissing her," she frowned.

"You still love me; I can see it in your frown," he said.

"Even if I did have any feeling for you, I'd never let myself be with you again, I don't trust you, you wasted your time," she said.

"I won't back down," he stated.

"Well you should," she said before shaking her head at all of them and walking away from them.

She didn't talk to him all day, in fact, she was giving him the cold shoulder and it was driving Naruto insane. "Hey," he said nervously as he sat next to her on the couch as she continued to flip through cannels and ignoring him. "Look, I'm sorry, he just said you like him...that you were confused because you liked him...that you don't like either of us...I just got mad...I know that I shouldn't have...but just was..."he as nervously and sadly.

"It's not true, I could never feel any level of that for him anymore," she sighed. "I could never allow myself."

"And the other part?" he bit his lip.

"I kissed you back, so yeah, but I just don't know who I like more," she said.

"I'm sorry, I must seem so insecure," he shook his head.

"Yeah kind of like a girl," she teased.

He gave her a little teasing push and a smile, "Shut up."

She smiled back before sighing and saying, "You know I can take care of myself, especially when it comes to him - I walked away once I can do it again."

"I know you don't **need **my help but I **want** to help," he said as he looked in her eyes.

"But I **need **to handle it on my own, I hate when people try to do things for me," she explained.

"Okay, okay, I get it, I'll stay out of it," he sighed.

"Good because it' not like you're my boyfriend, you can't just get all possessive and jealous," she said as she looked at the Television in front of her.

"Yet," he smirked.

"You're so cocky," she rolled her eyes.

"Oh you love it," he chuckled.

She looked at him and was about to respond when Kakashi and Iruka walked into the house.

"Hey guys," Iruka smiled.

"Hi," Naruto said, somewhat annoyed.

"Hey," Sasuke looked at her hands, feeling awkward. "I'll be in my room." Sasuke got up and quickly made her way to her room, earning her odd looks from Kakashi and Iruka.

"What was that about?" Kakashi asked as he sat next to Naruto.

"Leave him alone," Iruka warned as he made his way to his room.

"So?" he asked once Iruka was out of the room.

"We were just talking," Naruto shrugged.

"About?" Kakashi asked.

"Me not butting into her business," Naruto sighed.

"Like?" Kakashi asked.

"Like punching her ex-boyfriend," Naruto sighed and frowned.

"Suigetsu's here?" Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Yeah why?" he shrugged.

"I need to go talk to Sasuke," Kakashi said.

Naruto watched as Kakashi hurried down the hallway toward Sasuke's room. The older man found her sitting on her bed, staring at the ceiling obviously in deep thought.

"I heard what happened," he said softly, causing her to sit up.

"What would that be?" she inquired.

"About Suigetsu," he explained.

She just frowned, "Yeah, he came to the school."

"I know are you okay?" he asked as he sat on her bed next to her.

"I'll be fine," she gave a small smile.

"Good, if you need to talk to someone, I'm always here," he smiled.

"I know, you say it so much, I mean how could I not?" she chuckled and tried to smile.

"Well Iruka and I are going to go get things for dinner, hopefully I can get him to at least, and we'll be back in a little bit," Kakashi said.

"Okay," she said.

Hey got up unsure if she was truly okay as he left the room, but he figured she needed time to work things out for herself.

When she was sure that they had left she walked into the living room. Upon entering the living room, she sensed that Naruto wasn't anywhere near and she figured either he went with them or was in his room or she let out a deep breath.

She made her way into the rarely used sitting room that contained a piano – which was also rarely used. The dark haired girl sat at the piano and started to play a slow melody. She didn't hear the footsteps behind her, or feel the blue eyes on her back as Naruto watched her play.

He watched with curiosity. Everything about her made him wonder just all of what she has experienced. He would love to know, just to listen to her story.

He got bolder as she seemed to get more into the song and he moved closer to her observe her better. She didn't notice though as she just kept playing.

He wished he could know what the song was about completely, but he could only infer based on what the lyrics said. As 'Darkness has a way of always knowing my name,' he could tell that she had many bad things happen to her, he just wish he knew all of what.

She was in her element with music and it seem like so long since she'd written a song that she just let herself become one with the piano and the music and emotions take over. She was ready for something good to happen to her; not to have any drama and felt like that may only happen while making music.

He watched her, wanting to talk to her, but not wanting to interrupt her or make her angry with him. However, he decided that it didn't matter he wanted to talk to her. He bit his lip and walked over and sat next to her, "Why don't you tell me?"

She jumped, "Shit!"

"Did I scare you?" He asked.

She glared at him, "How long were you standing there?"

"The whole song," he shrugged.

"What?" she asked.

"So tell me why you wrote it," he said.

"Because I've had a lot of bad things happen and he coming here is just the icing on the fucking cake," he frowned.

"Then let's go have a fun day, just you me and some friends out at the lake, with no drama, get your mind off of it," he smiled.

"What's the catch?" she asked.

"No catch, and no drama, I promise."

"Alright, sounds fun," Sasuke said.

"Cool, Saturday will be a fun day," Naruto smiled.

**TBC...**


	10. The Lake

**As always I own nothing**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Lake**

"_When we are unable to find tranquility within ourselves, it is useless to seek it elsewhere." ~ __Francois de La Rochefoucauld_

Saturday was the day that they were supposed to go to the lake with all their friends. Sasuke had gotten up earlier than she normally would on a Saturday morning and gotten dressed and everything ready to go to the lake. She probably wouldn't have been so excited if she had known that the day was going to be as miserable as the day outside which was dark and cloudy.

"Sasuke are you ready to go?" Naruto said with a bright smile that made her heart be a little faster.

"Yeah, I'm ready," she said. "I'm surprised that you are."

"Shut up," he said with a smile.

"Before you two go, sit down and eat," Iruka said with a look that said not to argue.

"Thanks for breakfast Iruka," Sasuke smiled as she sat down.

"Yeah, thanks," Naruto sat down.

Iruka looked at Naruto, somewhat surprised, he usually never said thank you for breakfast, "You're welcome."

The two of them ate rather quickly as they wanted to get to the lake as soon as they could and they still had to meet up with all of their friends and drive to the lake, which wasn't a quick drive.

"We'd better get going, have you called Kiba yet?" Sasuke asked as she got up.

"Not yet, I'll call him now," Naruto said as he pulled out his phone.

He quickly called the brunette and waited for him to answer, but when he did, it was not the awake voice he expected but rather a tired one, "Hello?"

"Hey dude, are you ready to go to the lake?" Naruto asked.

Kiba let out a yawn, "Oh yeah, man I just woke up."

"Moron, okay well hurry up and get ready, we're going to meet up with everyone at Denny's."

"Okay, you know what I like, order my usual," he said with another yawn.

"Just hurry up lazy ass," Naruto said as he rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay," Kiba chuckled as he hung up.

"Let me guess, he was still asleep," Sasuke said as Naruto put the phone in his pocket.

"Of course he was, but he's going to meet us at Denny's I'm going to call everyone else really quick and make sure that they are up," Naruto said.

"But we already ate," Sasuke said.

"So? I highly doubt anyone else has," Naruto shrugged.

"So you want to eat again just so everyone else can eat?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"You don't have to eat, just have fun with friends," he smiled.

"Whatever, hurry up and call people," she said as she went into her room and grabbed her things that she was taking to the lake that day and started to take them out to the car.

Naruto quickly called their friends, most of who were awake and ready to go, and within a half an hour, they were at Denny's.

Shikamaru, Chouji, Naruto, and Sasuke sat at Denny's waiting for the food they had ordered to come when Kiba walked in.

"Okay we have to hurry because Akamaru is in the car, I have the window partly down but still we have to hurry," Kiba said.

"Oh right, I was supposed to order for you," Naruto said with nervous laugh as he stared at his best friend.

"You mean you didn't?" Kiba glared.

"No I'm sorry," he gave a small smile.

"Its fine, I'm not even hungry," he sighed.

"I have an idea, how about Kiba and I head to the lake ahead of time it can get pretty crowded up there and this way we can get a good spot," Sasuke said.

Kiba smiled, "Sounds like a good idea to me."

"Just call me when you get close and we'll tell you where we are," Sasuke said to Naruto.

"Okay," he said as he gave a small glare to Kiba.

"Kiba smirked at him, "See you when you get there."

They walked out of the restaurant and Chouji looked at Naruto, "So want to tell us why you're glaring at your best friend?"

"What? I wasn't glaring," Naruto said with a fake smile.

"And I want to go to the lake to swim today, not to lay in the shade," Shikamaru said sarcastically. "I thought you two were done fighting over her."

Naruto glared at him, "I like her, he likes her, and it is bound to cause problems."

"Who does she like?" Shikamaru asked.

"She doesn't seem to know," he sighed.

"Bummer," Chouji said.

"And you just let her go off with him?" Shikamaru asked.

"What was I supposed to do?" Naruto frowned.

"Tell them it would be easier to stay, after all it is hard to find people at a crowded lake," Shikamaru said.

"I guess but I told Sasuke there would be no drama today, I don't want to be the one to cause the drama," Naruto said.

"True, let's just hurry and eat then," Shikamaru said.

"Thanks guys," he smiled.

* * *

Kiba and Sasuke got to the lake to find that it was not very crowded. Where the lake would usually be so crowded that it would be hard to find a spot to set your things down and sit, let alone if you wanted to lay down and suntan, on this particular day there were so many spots that they could pick from multiple spots.

"I thought you guys said this lake was really crowded," Sasuke said as she looked around.

"It usually is, this is weird that it's not today," Kiba said.

"Whatever, let's just find somewhere to sit," Sasuke said as they walked toward the lake and found a nice sandy area to sit.

Akamaru was off the leash and running around near them and every now and then, he ran down into the water and then would run back out.

Sasuke just watched the dog; she didn't know what to talk about with Kiba at that moment. It was awkward as they just sat there in silence, but she wished it were comfortable silence.

She looked at him and knew that he wanted to say something, anything, but there really wasn't anything to say. She almost thanked god when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey we're almost there, where are you guys?" Naruto asked.

"Well, when you get here you'll see that there aren't really many people here so I think you'll be able to find us pretty easily," she said happily.

"Okay, cool, we'll see you in a little bit," he said before he hung up.

Within ten minutes Naruto, Chouji and Shikamaru were at the lake and had found their spot.

"You guys didn't have to wait to get in," Naruto said with a smile.

"How would I have heard my cell phone if I was in the water?" Sasuke asked.

"As you said it wasn't hard to find you," he laughed as he sat next to her and she rolled her eyes.

"Who said we wanted to go in the water?" Sasuke asked as she looked at him.

Naruto was silent for a moment then smirked and stood up and asked, "Who said you had a choice?"

"Naruto, don't you dare," she said.

"What shouldn't he dare?" a familiar voice said from behind them.

Sasuke froze as she turned her head with an icy glare toward the voice, "What are you doing here Suigetsu?"

"I told you I won't give up," he smirked.

"Please, just go away," she said as she got up and walked away.

He followed her, "I know you love me!"

"I'm not in love with you, get it through your head," she said as she shook her head.

"No, I won't," he said as he stepped closer to her.

"She said back off," Kiba said as he stepped between them. Naruto grabbed onto her arm and pulled her away from the two, knowing Kiba was going to start a fight.

"Make me," Suigetsu said as he pushed Kiba.

"I'll do just that," Kiba said as he punched him.

"Guys stop!" she yelled as they started to fight.

"Come on," Naruto said quietly to Sasuke. "Let's get out of here."

She nodded as she followed him away from the fighting and to the car. The slightly cloudy day turned into ran as they ran to the blonde's car.

"What about the other's?" Sasuke said.

"I promised a day of relaxation, and that's not relaxing, I think they'll understand," Naruto said. "Plus they can all get home in Kiba and Shikamaru's car."

"Thank you," she said in a slightly weak voice as he pulled out of his parking spot at the lake.

He just smiled, "Anytime."

They drove to the small park close to their house as Sasuke didn't want to go home and didn't want to stay at the lake. "You know, I really thought today was going to be a good day," Sasuke said as he looked down.

He just smiled at her and said softly, "It still can be, I mean don't let your ex ruin your day."

She looked up at him and her heartbeat sped up, "We should just go home, I need to think about some things."

He just nodded, "Your wish is my command."

As they headed home, Sasuke knew that she had many choices to think about, yet had no clue as to the answers.

**TBC...**


	11. Choices

**Author's Note: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Choices **

Sasuke lay on her bed. She thought of what had happened at the lake. She was trying to figure out whom she wanted more as a boyfriend. She knew that she couldn't keep leaving the two guys fighting over her. While neither of them had actually asked her to be their girlfriend, she had to make a decision of which she liked more in order for one to do so.

As she thought about it, she tried to think about how she viewed the two boys. Naruto could be annoying and frustrating, and yet at the same time she found herself attracted to him. She couldn't help but feel attraction to him the first day she met him. He was attractive, with the blond hair and blue eyes, but it was more than physical. He was also sweet, at times, and truly acted as if he wanted to get to know her. She knew that he didn't want to be attracted to her, it just happened; she had to admit that the feeling was mutual.

Kiba on the other hand, was very full of himself. She probably wouldn't have gone out with him if Naruto hadn't suggested that she did. He was good looking, and could be sweet and fun when he wasn't trying to impress his friends. He had wanted her from day one, but at times, she felt like he was just a good friend.

'_**Dear Diary, I don't know who to choose. They are both great guys, so how am I supposed to pick? Kiba has been attracted to me from day one, that should count for something right? However, Naruto knew the right thing that I needed today, when Kiba did not. Sometimes it feels like I'm just talking to a friend when I talk to Kiba. Part of me thinks I should want a boyfriend I can talk to like a friend, but the other part of me thinks that he's just a friend. Naruto I can talk to too, just feel attraction to, even when I'm mad at him, I don't know why but there is always some attraction there.'**_

Sasuke looked over what she had just written in her diary and her eyes widened. _'Kiba's just a friend.' _As she thought more about it, she realized that she did have fun with him; however, it was just as a friend. She couldn't date someone who would try to act "cool" around his friends all the time. She knew that his cockiness would get in the way eventually; it made her ignore him when they first met.

As she thought more about it, she realized her heart had already made a decision without her knowing it. Her heart had already decided it wanted the blond long before her mind. Part of her thought that she should have realized it sooner, the other part of her didn't care. She just knew that she had to tell them. She hoped that it wouldn't break up their friendship.

Sasuke walked out of her room, wondering where Naruto was. She saw Kakashi in the kitchen and decided to talk to him. "Kakashi?" she said.

He looked up upon her entrance, "Yes?"

"You know that I don't come to you for advice often, however, I need it now," she said.

"What is it Sasuke," he looked concerned.

She looked down and mumbled, "Guy problems."

He smirked, "What was that?"

"You heard me," she said with a glare.

"What kind of guy problems," he asked with a smile.

She glared some more before letting out a sigh and saying, "Naruto and Kiba both like me."

"Oh," he said.

"That's it?" she asked, annoyed.

"Well Sasuke, who do you like?" he asked as he looked at the girl. She leaned against the counter; it was obvious she had been thinking about it.

"Kiba is cool," she shrugged.

"That's not really how you'd describe a boyfriend, I mean I'd describe the perfect person as dreamy or amazing, but not cool. I'd use that for a friend," Kakashi said.

"That's because I see him as a friend," she said. "I'm starting to think as just a friend."

"And how would you describe Naruto?" he asked.

"Certainly not dreamy," she scoffed.

"Sasuke, that's not what I asked," he said.

"He's frustrating and there is just something about him, that I just can't put my finger on," she said.

"Oh to be young and in love," Kakashi sighed with a smile.

"I am not in love," Sasuke glared with a slight pink tint on her cheeks.

"The blush says you are," he teased.

"Okay, maybe I like him a little, but how could I do that?" she said. "I mean, they are best friends, what if...what if this breaks that?"

"Sasuke, if a girl breaks a friendship; it obviously wasn't one worth having in the first place. If someone can't accept the fact that their friend is happy and be happy for them, then they aren't a very good friend," he said.

Sasuke nodded, she hoped he was right, "Thanks Kakashi."

"Now let's talk about how you feel about being back in Konoha," he said.

"I told you I'm fine," she said.

"Just when I thought you were starting to open up to me," he sighed.

"Yeah, like that will ever happen," she smirked as she walked away

* * *

Sasuke decided it would be best to tell the guys at the same time and in a public place so they wouldn't create a scene. She decided to wait until school. Monday morning she waited until both Naruto and Kiba were at their usual meeting spot and then she said, "Naruto, Kiba, can I talk to you guys?"

They walked a little ways from the group before they stopped to talk. Naruto turned to Sasuke and asked, "What's going on?"

"First, I need to know, if I tell one of you guys that I like one and not the other, it's not going to start a fight right?" Sasuke asked.

The two guys looked at each other, obviously not expecting that. Naruto quickly said, "I won't start one."

"Me either," Kiba said, both knowing that she wouldn't tell them if it would.

"You promise," she said, not trust the two of them.

"Yes," they both said.

"Well, you know I like you both," she said. "However, Kiba, that I only like you as a friend."

She saw Naruto's eyes widened; he obviously did not expect that, as she saw that look on Kiba's face, she realized that he didn't either. "I'm sorry," she said.

He was silent for a moment. He sighed with a small smile and said, "It's okay, I'm just going to go back to the table, leave you two alone to talk." He walked away, though he didn't feel as bad as he thought he would.

"I feel bad," she said as she watched him walk away.

"He'll be alright," he said as he looked at her.

It fell silent between them. Naruto took a deep breath and said, "So does this mean you like me?"

"No, I like my imaginary friend that I haven't told you about yet," she said sarcastically.

"Oh really, what's does he look like?" he asked.

"Blonde, blue eyes, tan, and about this tall," she said as she held her hand up to his height.

"Sounds like somebody I know," he said. "What's his name?"

"Naruto," she smirked.

"Doesn't seem that imaginary," Naruto said.

"He's not," she said as she looked at him.

"Would you...um...be my girlfriend?" he asked.

She let herself smile as she nodded and said, "Yeah, but I think you already knew that."

He smiled as he leaned in and kissed her. It was better than the last time because it wasn't out of a mix of frustration, anger, confusion and a little bit of passion. The kiss was, loving and gentle, more like what a first kiss should be.

When they pulled away, they saw everybody staring at them. However, what they didn't know is that they were a pair of eyes they didn't see staring too. The eyes would not make themselves know, but would lurk in the shadows for the right moment.

**TBC...**


	12. In The News

**Shelly Note: This is going to be a really short chapter**

**I own nothing**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 12: In the News**

Sasuke and Naruto hadn't been trying to avoid telling Kakashi and Iruka that they were dating; they just had yet to tell them. Sasuke walked out of her room that morning to see Kakashi eating cereal at the counter. She took a deep breath and thought, _'Just tell him.'_ They had both decided that they would tell their own father.

"Hey Kakashi," she said as she grabbed the cereal box and a bowl.

"Good morning," he responded.

"I have something I need to tell you," she said.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"Well...Naruto and I are...dating," she said as she looked at Kakashi.

"I knew it was bound to happen," he shrugged.

"And it didn't break up their friendship?" he asked.

"No, it didn't," she said with a small smile, hardly noticeable.

"Good," he said with a pause. "We really should talk about how you are feeling about being in Konoha; you can't avoid the talk forever."

"Sure I can," she said.

"Sasuke," he said.

"I have a boyfriend, don't I? I mean I seem to be adjusting well enough," she said.

"That wasn't what I asked," he said. "I asked how you feel about being here, not how you seem to be."

She sighed, "Okay, it's weird. And I will always think about him being here, but I'm trying to work through it."

Kakashi nodded, "Okay, that's all I needed to know."

It was at that point that Naruto walked out of his room. "Morning guys," he said as he walked into the kitchen."

"Good morning," Kakashi said with a knowing smile, which Sasuke could tell made the blond feel uncomfortable.

"So, Sasuke," he said.

"Yeah?" she said as she looked at him.

"Want to go out for dinner tonight?" he asked, feeling awkward, asking in front of Kakashi.

"Sure," she said. "That sounds fun." She couldn't help but find his nervousness funny, because they were already going out so there was no reason for him to be nervous anymore.

"Cool," he said with a smile.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi with a warning look, as to say not to tease the blond. However, the older man just kept smiling at the two.

"Well, we should get going to school, we wouldn't want to be late," Sasuke said, wanting to get away before whatever smart ass or perverted remark that was on Kakashi's mind came out.

"Alright," Naruto said as he grabbed a bagel to eat on the run. "Let's go."

* * *

That Night Naruto and Sasuke were each getting ready for their date while Kakashi and Iruka were talking in the living room, with the news playing in the background. Naruto was the first ready and came out of his room to see both the adults looking at him.

"You look nice tonight Naruto," Kakashi grinned.

Naruto just scratched the back of his head and said, "Uh, thanks."

"I think he's really trying to impress her, what do you think Iruka?" Kakashi said.

"I think you shouldn't make him nervous," Iruka said.

"What does he have to be nervous about, he's already dating the girl," Kakashi smirked.

"You didn't tell me that Naruto," Iruka smiled.

"I guess it just slipped my mind," Naruto said.

"How cute, you guys are having your first date as a couple," Iruka said. "Don't order ramen."

"Don't take her to a place that even serves ramen," Kakashi suggested.

"Will you guys shut up," Naruto said.

"I agree," Sasuke said as she appeared in the room. "It's really not your guys' business where he takes me."

"I'm your father, so yes it is," Kakashi said.

Sasuke just rolled her eyes and was a about to respond when the television said, _"Breaking News, there has been a possible gang related shooting. Police believe it is connected to the gang Akatsuki."_ Sasuke was frozen in her place and Kakashi knew why, he knew her brother was a part of the gang. _"Witnesses say they saw a dark haired man fleeing the scene with a blue haired partner." _

"Sasuke are you okay?" Naruto asked.

She just shook her head as she continued to watch the television. _"Police will not confirm nor deny, however sources say that this may be Itachi Uchiha and his partner, who are a very active pair in this group."_

"It's him," was all she could say.

"Sasuke, I don't think you should go out tonight," Kakashi said.

"Itachi, that's your brother right?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke just nodded and looked down; she couldn't believe that there was actually something to tell her he was out there now. "I know that I can't fear him forever, however, I think it'd be best if we went out a different night," Sasuke said as she quick retreated into her room.

"I'm going to go talk to her," Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded as he watched the silver haired man walk away into Sasuke's room.

"Sasuke, do you want to talk about it?" Kakashi asked.

"Not really," she said.

"I know that it's hard to hear about him, but you had to know he was out there," Kakashi said.

"I know," she frowned.

"That doesn't mean he's going to come after you," he said.

"What if he does? What am I supposed to do if I face him?" Sasuke asked.

He looked at the girl and was unsure what to say, "You be strong."

"I just hate him so much," she said.

"That's what he wanted," Kakashi said. "Is it not?"

"I know, he thought it would make me stronger," she said.

"But is it?" he asked.

"All its doing is making me colder," she frowned.

"Listen Sasuke, you will always have to hear about him, what he's done is horrible, but you need to allow yourself to move on," he said.

Sasuke nodded, "Okay, thanks Kakashi."

As Kakashi left her room, Sasuke pulled out her diary. _**'Dear Diary, Today there was a piece on the news which made it seem like Itachi may be close. If he's so close, how am I supposed to get over it, as Kakashi wants me to? I know that it is easy to say, but it's a lot harder to do. I canceled on Naruto tonight, because of it and I feel somewhat bad. I hope he understands. I just couldn't go out thinking of him being out there. How am I ever supposed to have a normal relationship at this rate?' **_Sasuke closed her diary, feeling frustrated. She turned on her side and closed her eyes, deciding to try to sleep, hoping it make her feel better.

**TBC...**


	13. Meet Itachi

**Shelly's Note: **

**I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Meet Itachi**

By Saturday afternoon, Sasuke was starting to feel comfortable again. "Hey," Naruto said as he walked into her room.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Kiba called, some of the guys are hanging out at his house, and so I wanted to know if you want to come?" he asked.

"No that's okay, I'm going to stay here, it's still a little weird around Kiba," Sasuke said.

Naruto looked at her, "Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Ever since you heard your brother's name on TV, you haven't been acting the same," he explained as he sat next to Sasuke.

"I'm fine, I just needed some time," she said.

"You'll tell me if not right?" he asked.

"Right," she said.

"Okay, if you change your mind, just call me, you can always meet us at Kiba's house," he said.

"Naruto, I'm a big girl, you don't have to baby me," she said.

"I know, but I don't want you to be keeping things from me," he said.

"Don't worry, Naruto, if something is going on, I'll tell you," she said.

"Alright," he smiled. "Maybe we can do something tonight?"

"Pizza and a movie?" she said.

"That sounds great," he said with a smile.

She gave a small smile and said, "Good, have fun."

"I'll see you later." Naruto quickly gave Sasuke a kiss before leaving.

* * *

Naruto started walking down the street. He felt as if someone was watching him, but tried to ignore it and keep walking. He couldn't ignore it though, when there were footsteps behind him. The bond turned around to be face to face with what appeared to be an older male version of Sasuke. His eyes widened, as he knew it was Itachi.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Itachi said.

"Itachi Uchiha," Naruto said.

"So, you've heard of me," Itachi said.

"Unfortunately," Naruto glared. "What do you want?"

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you," the older man said calmly.

"Then why are you here?" the blond asked.

"I see that you are getting close to my sister," he said.

"What are you spying on her?" Naruto asked.

"That is none of your business," Itachi said.

"Just answer the question of why you are here," Naruto said.

"I'm here to tell you what I will do, if you break her heart," Itachi said.

Naruto was stunned, "Excuse me?"

"I will kill you if you break her heart," Itachi said. "Do I have to repeat myself?"

"Why would you care, do you even have any idea what you've done to her?" Naruto asked.

"Which is why neither you nor any man should be able to hurt her," he said.

"Are you crazy?" he asked.

"What are your intentions with her?" Itachi asked.

"To be her boyfriend," Naruto said. "To take care of her."

Itachi was silent for a moment, "If I find out there are other motives, I will hurt you."

"Like what other motives?" he asked.

"Like if you are just using her to try to get her to have sex with you," he said.

"I would never do that to her, unlike you I don't manipulate people's feelings," Naruto said.

Itachi remained passive as he said, "Don't tell Sasuke that you saw me." Before Naruto could say anything, Itachi was gone.

* * *

When Naruto got home, he saw Kakashi sitting alone in the kitchen. Before going to talk to Sasuke, he decided that it would be best to talk to him.

"Kakashi, can I talk to you about something?" he asked.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked as he looked up from the book he had been reading at the counter.

"I met someone today, someone I don't think Sasuke ever wanted me to meet," Naruto said as he sat next to the older man.

"Who would that be?" Kakashi asked, obviously curious.

"Itachi," Naruto said as he looked to see Kakashi's reaction.

"And you're still alive?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto frowned as he looked at him, "He said he'd kill me if I hurt Sasuke."

"In his own mind, everyone he's killed that's been close to her has been in her own interest," Kakashi said.

"He told me not to tell her that I saw him," Naruto said.

"Do you really think that is best?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know, I don't want her to pull away from me because of it," he said.

"She might," Kakashi said.

"I just need to think about it, but I thought I should tell you," he said as he got up.

"If you don't tell her and she finds out, she'll be mad," Kakashi said.

"Thanks Kakashi," Naruto said.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto sat on the couch in front of the TV with the pizza box on the coffee table. Naruto had his arm around Sasuke's shoulders and they were watching Silence of the Lambs. Neither of them were really fans of chick flicks so Sasuke put in one of the few movies she and Kakashi had bought over the years.

Naruto was trying to push the thoughts of what happened with Itachi that morning out of his mind. However, Sasuke could obviously sense his discomfort. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"What, of course, why do you ask?" he asked, though he obviously wasn't.

"You seem uncomfortable," she said.

"Oh, I was just thinking about something Kiba said," he lied. "It was a little weird."

"Oh, and what would that be?" she asked.

"He told me not to say," Naruto said.

She looked at him, "Oh really?"

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad," he said.

"Right, if you say so," Sasuke said.

"You told me to trust you, now you have to trust me," Naruto said.

Sasuke paused, "You're right. I'm sorry and I do trust you."

Naruto and Sasuke kissed, though she couldn't shake the feeling that he was hiding something.

**TBC...**


	14. The Truth

**Shelly's Note: Another short chapter**

**I own Nothing**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Truth **

Kakashi walked into Iruka's room that morning. "Kakashi, what are you doing in here this morning?"

"We need to talk," Kakashi said. As he sat down on Iruka's bed.

"What?" Iruka looked surprised at Kakashi's seriousness.

"I want to tell the kids," Kakashi said.

"Excuse me," Iruka looked shocked.

"About us, I want to tell Naruto and Sasuke that we are in a relationship," Kakashi said.

"Are you insane, they are happy together, wouldn't that make it weird for them?" he asked.

"They need to know eventually," Kakashi said. "It's not like they are related."

"Kakashi I just don't think this is a good idea," Iruka said.

"And why not?" Kakashi asked. "Don't you love me?"

"Of course I do," Iruka said.

"Then why can't we tell the kids that we are together, why do we have to sneak around?" Kakashi asked.

"Hasn't enough been going on lately?" Iruka asked.

"Don't give me that," Kakashi said. "They should know because I plan on being with you for a long time and so if they can't don't like being together if we are they have know that we are going to be together."

"I guess you are right," Iruka sighed. "We'll tell them today."

* * *

Naruto couldn't help but feel guilty for lying to Sasuke the other night. He had been thinking about it the entire morning. He had wanted to tell Sasuke but he just couldn't get it out. He walked into the kitchen to see her eating breakfast.

"Sasuke, remember how you asked what was wrong last night?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Well, there is something I need to tell you," he said.

"What is it?" she asked, but before he could answer, Kakashi and Iruka walked into the room.

"Guys sit down, we need to talk to you," Kakashi said.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked as she and Naruto sat at the table.

"We have a confession," Iruka said.

"Well, we didn't just move out here because of the transfer, Sasuke," Kakashi said.

"Excuse me?" she said.

"I asked for the transfer," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Iruka and I are and have been dating for a while," Kakashi quickly responded.

Sasuke's eyes widened and Naruto's jaw dropped. "What?" she said.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner," Kakashi said and Iruka nodded.

"Why would you lie to me?" she asked.

"I didn't know how you'd react," he said.

"A lot better than I am right now," she glared as she stormed out of the room.

"I'll go talk to her," Naruto said as he quickly followed her out of the room.

"Sasuke, open up the door," Naruto said as he stood outside her door.

She opened the door for him and he walked in, causing her to shut it after him. "I can't believe he would lie to me," she said."

"Maybe he was doing it to protect you," Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Why are you defending him?" she glared.

He looked down as he mumbled something that she couldn't make out. That's when she realized, what he said earlier. Her eyes widened as she said, "What you said yesterday was a lie."

"Only partly," he said.

"And what part would that be?" she asked.

"It wasn't Kiba," he said.

"Who was it then?" she crossed her arms.

"Itachi," he frowned.

Her jaw dropped as she said, "Itachi?"

He nodded as he said, "I didn't know how to tell you, and so I just didn't."

"Did he hurt you?" she asked, as she looked at him, concerned.

"No, more just gave me a warning," Naruto said with a small smile.

"Against what?" she asked.

"Breaking your heart, but I didn't plan to anyway, so his warning doesn't matter," Naruto said.

She frowned, "So he watches me? He knows whom I date. He knows when to find you by yourself? He could have hurt you."

"But he didn't, and he won't. I'm here for you Sasuke. I'll protect you even if I know you don't need me to," Naruto said.

"You don't understand, there is no protecting me against Itachi, if he wants you dead, you will be dead," Sasuke said.

"I don't think he wants you to be unhappy. I know he's not the most conventional brother, however, it seemed like he was actually concerned for you," Naruto said.

"You know what he did to me right?" Sasuke said angrily.

"I didn't say that I approve of his methods," Naruto said. "I just said that maybe he thinks he's protecting you."

"I've put you into danger," Sasuke said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Itachi talking to you, that's all because of me," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke none of that matters, all that matters that we are happy together," Naruto said.

"Naruto, I think we should break up," Sasuke said.

"What, why?" he asked.

"I can't put you in dangers way and I can't date someone who is practically like a brother to me," Sasuke said.

"The second one is not even an excuse because we are not related," Naruto said.

"Naruto don't make this more difficult," she said.

"And I can take care of myself," he said. "I don't need you to protect me by dumping me."

"Please Naruto, just go," she said.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about it," he said as he walked out of the room, leaving her alone with her thoughts to think.

Sasuke sat on her bed as she pulled out her diary to write. _**'Dear diary, How did everything get so complicated. I fell for the guy I wasn't supposed to and I think I just broke his heart. Itachi is around the city somewhere and I know he's watching me. It makes me more paranoid than ever. I don't know how I am ever going to live a normal, happy life.'**_

She shut her diary and turned on her side, wondering, _'Why does this have to happen to me?'_ She just wished that her life could be simple.

* * *

Naruto walked into his room and lay on his bed. He was frustrated. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to tell her that she couldn't push him away; however, he had a feeling that he couldn't force her to do anything. He frowned as he looked up at the ceiling and let his thoughts take over, _'Why can't she just understand. It's not as if we're brother and sister. I can protect her and myself. I think her brother makes her scared to love. I wish I could show her that feeling love isn't bad.' _

* * *

The next morning Naruto and Sasuke ate breakfast silently. The tension between them that morning was evident in the way that they were silently interacting. They would sit with their bodies facing toward each other, but refused to look at one another.

"Well, I'm heading to school, bye," said Sasuke as she quickly left.

"She broke up with you huh?" Kakashi asked as he observed.

"It's your fault," Naruto said.

"If there is one thing I've learned about Sasuke, it's that she always comes to her senses," Kakashi said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto glared.

"Give her time, she'll come around," the older man chuckled.

"Oh," he said as he sighed. "I better get to school too." The blond quickly walked out the door, deciding it was time to come up with a plan to get the raven back.

* * *

Naruto decided his plan would be to flirt with someone else. Naruto started to talk to Ino, giving a flirty smile, as he talked to her. He saw the glare that this got from Sasuke and so he continued.

Sasuke on the other hand was trying to make his head explode with her eyes. She knew that he was trying to make her jealous and the worst part was that it was working. She hated watching him talk and flirt with another girl.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Kiba asked.

"I'm going to kill the dobe," she glared.

"I don't think you can make his head explode like that," he said. She smirked as she looked at the brunette and he asked, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You know you can be so cute sometimes Kiba," she said.

"Hell no," Naruto said from across the table.

"What's wrong Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked.

"No flirting with Kiba," he growled.

"You're flirting with Ino," she hissed.

"You dumped me," he yelled.

"That doesn't mean that I want to see you flirting with another girl," Sasuke yelled.

"Well make up your mind. What do you want?" he said.

She was silent as she looked around they were causing a scene, "Follow me." They walked away from the crowd in silence.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Me too," she said.

"You don't have any right to be jealous though, you broke up with me," he said as he frowned.

"I didn't want to," she looked down.

"Then why did you?" he asked.

"You are like my brother," she said.

"I told you that don't work, we aren't related in any way," he smirked.

"Also, I told you, Itachi is out there," she said.

"Sasuke, look at me," Naruto said as he lifted her chin to make her look at him. "Itachi may always be out there. Don't let him run your life."

"I don't know how to do that," she said.

"Start with us," Naruto said. "I'll help you with the rest."

Sasuke nodded and pulled Naruto in for a kiss. She knew Itachi couldn't run her life forever. In a different city, it had been easy to forget about him, maybe with Naruto it could be too.

**THE END**

**I'm not all that happy with this story...just something about it .....**


End file.
